Destiny: A Range of Colors
by Dirge for the Dead
Summary: I've been noticing the colors in most everything ever since I died. Ever since five years ago. Maybe more. I've lost count. After slaying, I draw in the color of everything around me. Store it away. Every person has a story. A color. What's yours?
1. Introduction: Colors

First the bodies.

Then the humans.

That's how I see things.

Or at least, I try.

*****HERE IS A SMALL FACT*****

**You are going to die.**

I am, in all truth, attempting to be cheerful about this whole topic, though most people find themselves hindered in believing me, no matter my protestations. Please, trust me. I most definitely _can_ be cheerful. I can be amiable. Agreeable. Affable. That's only the A's. Just don't ask me to be nice. Nice has nothing to do with me.

*****REACTION TO THE AFFORMENTIONED FACT*****

**Does this worry you?  
I urge you- don't be afraid.  
****I'm nothing if not fair.**

Of course, an introduction.

A beginning.

Where are my manners?

I could introduce myself properly, but it's not really necessary. You may very well know me well enough and soon enough, depending on a diverse range of variables. I really base the fact on what type of person you are. Your attitude. Your dress. The way you act. The way you treat yourself and others. Among other things, of course. It suffices me to say that in some point in time, I will be standing over you with a blade in one hand and your soul in the other. Death will come and take it away from me. He will carry you gently away.

At that moment, your body will be lying there, bleeding, lifeless, and I will walk away. You will be caked in your own body. There might be a discovery; a scream will dribble down the air. The only sound I'll hear after that will be my own breathing, and the sound of the smell of rusty blood, of my footsteps.

The question is, what color will be everything at the moment of your death? What will the sky be saying?

I've been noticing the colors in most everything ever since I died. Ever since five years ago. Maybe more. I've lost count. After slaying, I draw in the color of everything around me. Store it away.

Every person has a story. A color.

What's yours?

Personally, I like a blue colored sky. A dark, evening blue. People say it suits me. I do, however, try to enjoy every color I see- the whole spectrum. A billion or so flavors, none of them quite the same. You have to get used to the colors in my line of work. Getting used to it takes the edge off the stress. It helps me relax.

*****A SMALL THEORY*****

**People observe the colors of a day only at its beginnings and ends, but  
****to me it's quite clear that a day merges through a multitude  
****of shades and intonations, with each passing moment. A single **_**hour  
**_**can consist of thousands of different colors. Waxy yellows, rosy pinks, cloud-spat  
****blues. Murky darknesses. I make a point to notice them.**

As I've been alluding to, my one saving grace is distraction. It keeps me sane. Heh. More so, at least. It helps me cope, considering the length of time I've been performing this job. Oh, so five years isn't enough? I'll be performing this job for as long as I live. To the end of eternity. Long time, huh?

The trouble is, who could ever replace me? Who could step in while I take a break in your stock-standard resort-style vacation destination, whether it be tropical or of the ski-trip variety?

The answer is, nobody.

I've never liked snow anyway. White is my least favorite color, which, I guess, works, because you rarely see the color white when somebody needless and mean is dead. I've never seen it. Fitting.

Still, it's possible you might be asking, why does she even need a vacation? What does she need distraction _from_?

Which brings me to my next point.

It's the leftover humans.

The survivors.

Like me.

They're the ones I can't stand to look at, although on many occasion I still fail. It's hard not to when there are so many of them. I deliberately seek out ways to keep my mind off them, but every now and again, I witness the ones who are left behind, crumbling among the jigsaw puzzle of realization, despair, anger and surprise. They have punctured hearts. They have beaten lungs.

And I'm the one who puts them out of their misery.

I'm such a hypocrite, as Destiny would say.

Which, in turn, brings me to the subject I am telling you about tonight, or today, or whatever the hour and color. It's the story of two of those perpetual survivors- the experts at being left behind.

It's just a small story, really, among other things.

It's about

*A girl  
*A young woman  
*Some paintings  
*A journey  
*A search  
*And quite a lot of death.

Are you sitting down? Are you ready?

Good. Then let us begin.


	2. Shades of White and Gray

First up is something white. Of the blinding kind.

I think I told you I hated to color white.

Some of you are most likely thinking that white is not really a color and all of that tired nonsense. Well, I'm here to tell you that it is. White is without question a color, and personally, I don't think you want to argue with me.

*****A REASSURING ANNOUNCEMENT*****

**Please, be calm, despite that previous threat.**

**I am all bluster, despite what you hear of me-**

**I am not violent.**

**I am not malicious. **

**I am simply a result.**

Yes, it was white.

It felt as though the whole globe was dressed in snow. Like it had pulled it on, like you pull on a shirt, or a thick sweater, to be more precise. Next to the train line, footprints were sunken to the peoples shins. Buildings wore blankets of ice. I'm sure it would have been prettier if it wasn't in the center of the city.

I've always hated snow.

Everything was gray, the sky, the buildings, the people, and their clothes. The only speck of color was a young woman, standing in front of a small bookstore clutching a picture. Wind whipped her hair around her head, and she pulled her trench coat closer, pressing it against her body in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

She's always hated snow.

Here, I'll note that every story has a hero .A tall, brave hero with a perfect heart and soul.

This story has a heroine. Two, to be exact. The first is named Destiny Freeman. Destiny is not that tall. She's not exactly brave. She definitely does not have a perfect heart, let alone soul. Destiny is the one standing in front of the bookstore with tinted, slightly cracked windows.

*****SOME FACTS ABOUT DESTINY FREEMAN*****

**She is twenty-five years old and married. Her best friend,**

**Elly C., took away her insanity and put it in herself to save her. **

**Her naturally black hair is still long, and her bangs are currently**

**blue. She has been searching for Elly for four years now, and is now looking**

**in her husbands co-owned bookstore. **

**She has recently taken a liking to marshmallows. **

**The colors around her are always changing. Today, it was a sad shade of purple.**

"I don't like this," she said, traipsing over the snow. Although she didn't like it, she had to find Elly. She _had _to find Elly. She had to find her for her parents, for Pepito, for Todd, and for her.

And for the safety of the world as we know it.

She, of course, no matter what color, wouldn't understand the great work I do.

***** A SMALL PIECE OF TRUTH*****

**I do not carry a sickle or scythe.**

**I don't wear a hooded black robe. I wear a sweatshirt.**

**And I don't have those skull-like facial**

**features you seem to enjoy pinning on me from a distance. **

**I look human, like you.**

**I may be death, but I'm not Death.**

**Stop stereotyping me.**

Destiny opened the bookstore door, entering the dim room with nothing but the tingle of a small bell to dignify her entrance. The girl at the counter, a petite girl with short black hair that fell over one eye, looked up from her book. She straightened, closing said book and brushing her tan hands against her plain white t-shirt. "May I help you?" she asked with a slight Australian accent. She couldn't have been more than sixteen.

"Yes, please." Destiny showed the picture to the girl, who glanced at it with an eyebrow raised. "Have you seen this girl?"

The girl was about to answer when a young man, average height, walked out of the back room. "Destiny?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Destiny didn't answer, and looked to the girl for her answer.

"No, I'm sorry. I've never seen her before."

A sigh deflated the already-tired woman, who ran a hand through her hair. She was about to leave when the girl curiously asked, "Why?"

He was about to say something when Destiny turned around, "Todd, shut up."

The girl blinked.

"It's a long story." Destiny sighed. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

The girl nodded, and Destiny sat down on the floor, ignoring the look that Todd threw at her.

"It all started five years ago..."

*****A FEW SMALL PIECES OF RECOGNITION*****

**If the year of 2010 was walling up around the likes of Todd,**

**Pepito and Destiny, it was writing and painting itself into the **

**life of Ellesandra Carsonelgro. In her loneliest moments in her life,**

**the words started piling up around her. The visions would**

**pour and fall and occasionally limp from out of her hands. She had**

**what she called just a small ration of tools-**

**-a notebook**

**-a handful of pens**

**-a mindful of thoughts**

**-a knife**

**Like a simple puzzle, she put them together.**

Elly C., not yet Ellesandra Carsonelgro, was far away from the place she called home. She found herself in a place called Tipan. She stopped and sat down on the side of the road, watching as cars whizzed by, leaving behind the smell of exhaust.

_You should stay here for a while,_ Misery told her, his Australian accent ringing in her head. _It seems like a nice enough town. Besides, the last few have been shit and the next few will be shit. Why not stay here where it is most likely the best?_

_No, go on to the next town,_ Mayhem argued. _Tipan is an ugly city._

"I realize that you hate cities, Mayhem, but you say that every time." Elly growled, her voice raspy due to the lack of use.

She had no qualms of talking out loud to her voices when she was by herself.

While her voices took to arguing, Elly took out her notebook and started to draw a picture of herself sitting on the side of the road, looking at the sky while a male and a female argued behind her.

She had gotten quite good at ignoring the voices.

*****SOME FACTS ABOUT ELLY C.*****

**Despite the rumors that have spread around the world, she**

**is not evil at all. She does not enjoy what she does. She hates it, in fact.**

**Try to avoid believing rumors; they are rarely true.**

**Anything else?**

**Oh yes.**

**She is quite insane.**

**This is our second heroine. The daughter of a madman.**

_How is it,_ she wrote on the side of it, _that it has been one year or more, and I haven't aged at all?_

It was something she could have asked her voices, but they had a strange way of answering. It was called silence.

_Well, Elly? _Elly jerked her head up as Misery addressed her. He was the nicer one, she would realize soon enough.

"Mmm?"

_What do you want to do?_

It was, in point of fact, a rather good question. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to go home, or wherever home _was_, curl up and leave everything she had done in the past year behind her, crumbling away like the dust.

But that wasn't an option. There wasn't a home to go to, anymore.

"I guess we'll just keep wandering." Elly said, sighing. Then she thought it through again. "Then again, we might as well stay here a while."

_If you _say_ so..._ Mayhem sighed, and Elly could almost imagine Misery pumping his fist in the air.

She got up, and continued to walk toward the city, looking at the gray sky with a sad look on her face.

*****THE THINGS GOING ON IN ELLY'S MIND***  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

Notes-

-Tipan is made up.

-Sorry about the short chapter, but I used a technique called good writing... and flat out laziness.

-Review and you get cookies! MMM!

Wellz, there ya go! I'm leaving the Destiny part up for Nikki, because this is mainly focused around Elly.

Get ready for a big surprise in InvaderZATR's thing, dudes. ^^


	3. Colors of Quicksand

In case you were wondering, this story is distantly linked with InvaderZaTR's new story, To Write Love on Her Arms. The only thing that really separates this is that my story is placed farther back in time- hers is more in the future, and mine is in the past. Any questions and I will be glad to answer them. ^^

I'd like to put a warning here that will stand throughout the rest of the story-

Rated T for mentions of drugs, sexual intimacy, and violence. Also rated for descriptive violence and religious bashing.

I'd also like to say that these are characters; not myself. Any religious views, violence and anything else are my characters views, not my own.

Please comment; you can comment whether or not you are a member of . After this, and please after every chapter, review and/or comment. Any comment is a good comment, and they all help.

Comments are changed into money and used to buy words to write with. ;)

* * *

_Dear Die-ary,_

_Yesterday I went for a walk in the park. The weather being warm, I wasn't too surprised to see that several children and their parents were running around, dirtying the air with their shit and _

_Anyway._

_I was watching one little girl swinging, and, as I watched, a boy a bit older than her came and pushed her off. A man looking a bit like both of them ran over, picking up the sobbing girl and comforting her, while scolding the boy I guessed was his son. He kissed the girl on the head and went to a nearby bench to bandage her bleeding knee._

_I don't think Johnny ever took me anywhere, let alone a park. _

_It is true, of course, that I did not know my father that well. He was Johnny; he was not Dad. This is perhaps our doom, our human curse, to never really know one another. We erect edifices in our minds about the flimsy framework of word and deed, mere totems of the true person who, like the gods to whom temples were built, remains hidden. I believe that we hid from one another; we saw each other every day, we talked, but we never really _knew _one another. I think that this is because he is scared, perhaps terrified, of being close to someone he cares about. I believe that it is the nature of children to believe that their parents love them. And, despite his cold demeanor, I think that he really did love me. We understand our own construct; we know our own theory; we love our fabrication. Still... does the artifice of our affection make our love any less real? Not a day passes that I do not think of him, or Devi, and our 'adventures' together. We've... we went through a lot. In Gotham, I mean. _

_I remember the first time I called Devi Mom- the startled look on her face, and the warm, fleeting look that consumed it afterward- and then it was over. It was a moment we shared. I never really knew her... and that might very well be my only memory of her, years from now. _

_I need to get out._

_-Elly C., 2011_

* * *

Elly looked up from her journal, a dark red book with half a heart on the cover, sides jagged. She had bought it the day before at an art shop that was down the street. Setting it on the ground, she sat up from the wooden crate she had been sitting on and walked to the window, hands clasped behind her back in a military position.

She was renting a small, two room apartment with a small bathroom with gray walls and hardwood floors. It was three hundred dollars a month- expensive for a small place such as it, but she really didn't care. Money was money. It wasn't anything special- just slips of green paper.

*****THE FILES OF RECOGNITION***  
I remember this day as the start of something. Good? Bad? I didn't know.  
I'm not sure if I know now.  
The sky was murky and deep like quicksand, almost beige.  
Elly was wearing a green dress that day.  
She never wears dresses.**

Elly turned, sighing, then stopped. Her green eyes widened. Two dolls, both the size of a newborn baby, were sitting in the middle of the room. They hadn't been there before.

One, with magenta pigtails, was a cloth doll with shiny black button eyes. She walked and picked it up, weighing it in her hands and stroking its black velvet dress- it was filled with sand.

The other one had dark blue hair, covering its bead eyes, shining blood red. It was also filled with sand, and was wearing a black outfit that looked somewhat like what Johnny always wore.

"I don't remember buying you guys..." she mused, setting them on the box.

Nothing could surprise her now.

_We've been given bodies. _Misery's voice held an unseen smirk, and she decided it was coming from the obviously male doll.

_After a while_, Mayhem laughed _We'll be fully human. Recognize these stories, dear?_

"Would you two happen to be Psychodoughboy, or perhaps Mr. Eff?"

She wished things could surprise her; but after all she had been through, nothing did. Although, she decided, it might very well have to do with her sanity. Maybe you needed a mind to be surprised. She would never know.

_No, _Misery replied, cutting off whatever Mayhem was going to say, _we are like them, but... not as pathetic, you could say? And we don't really care about 'serving' or 'becoming real' like those pathetic waste bags wasted their time dreaming about. Heh. It was kind of funny to see their own master rip them into shreds. How pathetic._

"You were there..." Elly realized. She was struck with the need to paint, which was kind of stupid because she had touched a paint brush outside of the ones in Devi's office that she wasn't allowed in.

_We _are_ the Monster, my dear. _Mayhem broke in. _Well; separated parts of the Monster. We're not sure how it happened, but one day we were part of It, and the next we were ripped apart from the System and inbedded in your head._

Elly pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache, her desire to get out of the house reawakened. "This is confusing. Why are you telling me this?"

_You asked... _Misery laughed.

"No, I really didn't." She got up and walked out the door, sighing heavily.

Sometimes, she really hated her voices.

* * *

When he woke up that day, it looked like the sky was beige. He couldn't explain it, but... it was tinted beige.

Everything had been colorful recently.

Pepito Diablo, aged twenty-one, stood up and stretched, his back popping back into place with a _snap_. For a brief second, he wondered why the _hell _he had been sleeping on the floor in the first place.

He had seen Elly last night.

Oh _yeah._

He knew he could never tell Destiny, nor Todd, about the visit last night. One, it was kind of hypocratic, and both of them kind of latched on to those types of things. Two, Destiny would be more than pissed that Elly hadn't visited her. And the last; it was just horribly out of character, what they had done.

Pepito had noticed, once she had climbed through the window, that she hadn't aged a day. He hair, of course, was longer, but other than that she was exactly the same. Wasn't that illegal? A sixteen year old and a man in his early twenties together?

Of course, Pepito was the ex-Antichrist. It's not like laws mattered to him that much.

The only strange thing was that she was wearing a dark red Three Days Grace t-shirt. Maybe that was why everything seemed red that day.

She hadn't answered any of his questions; Where was she living? How was she? What was going on in her life?

Not a word concerning any of that left her pale lips.

The phone rang. Pepito jerked himself out of his thoughts and went to answer it.

He yawned as he picked it up, scratching his rusty red hair. "Yeah? Oh, hey Des. I'm fine, just tired. Yeah? You? No, I haven't seen her... sorry. ...Ha, that's hilarious. You go to the strangest college, I swear to Dad." There was a pause on both ends. "Why'd you call? Good news? What do you-"

He almost dropped the phone, taking in a deep breath at the answer.

"You're pre- you're _what?"_

Well. Of all things.

* * *

*****THE CONTENTS OF ELLY C.'S FIRST DREAM***  
****In the shell shocked kitchen, somewhere near the  
****stove, there's an image of a lonely, overworked  
****typewriter. It sits in a distant, near-empty room. Its keys are  
****faded and a blank sheet waits patiently upright in the assumed  
****position. It wavers slightly in a breeze, which is strange because there  
****are no windows in the room. A pile of paper the height of a human  
****stands casually by the desk on which the typewriter sits. A step forward.  
****There's the smell of something burning. Another step. There's smoke  
****raising in a string from the top of the paper, and from in-between every other  
****sheet. Another step closer. It bursts into flames, steam billowing off the fire.  
****It blows into her face, burning the flesh and filling the room with the  
****smell of meat and heat. She notices three people standing by the  
****typewriter. She screams for help. They don't do anything. Her skin is dripping  
****off her bones, and she screams again. They stand there, staring, and as the last of her  
****skin and muscle burns away. As the pain starts to consume her,  
****the smoke clears away and she sees their faces. Destiny,  
****Todd, and Pepito stare at her, sick smiles spreading across their faces. Her eyes  
****melt away, and pain disappears into blackness.  
****Elly wakes up screaming.  
****She decides not to sleep again.**

PLEASE COMMENT~!


	4. A Lighter Shade of Hope

For those who asked- yes, Elly and Pepito had sex. They're technically married, and I needed to come up with an explanation for Xavier- you'll find out who he is soon. Don't talk to me about 'out of character'ness, okay? I know.

Also, I've found myself reverting back to my 'old' writing style, which is fine, I guess. But don't worry; we'll still have those small 'center peices' every now and then, okay? Okay. Now enjoy, and don't forget to comment.

* * *

_"Do I _have _to go to school?" _

_"Yes. Now get in the fucking car and let me take you shopping for new clothes, okay? Don't be an ass."_

_"You have the most amazing vocabulary, Dad."_

_"I try my hardest."_

_Xavier Diablo, a tall boy with long black hair sighed, annoyed, and got in the dark blue car in the front seat along with his father. Pepito, the said father, started the car as soon as Xavier closed the door. They went to several stores, including Cimsoc, Goth Topic, Emo Boyz and Large Mart. Xavier was pretty happy that his father understood the fact that Xavier loved the color black, in fact almost _needed_ it, due to the fact that Pepito himself was a goth when he was a teen (maybe still was) and, apparently, so was his mother._

_Xavier had been homeschooled for the past fourteen years while they lived in New York, but now that they were in Vasquezville, he had to go to some school called Jhonen V. High or something stupid like that. _

_Xavier didn't much _like _people._

_And so, on the first day of school, he wore a black shirt with long black and dark purple striped sleeves that said 'Dead!' in large white block letters, black jeans, a stud belt and black skate shoes. He brushed his hair into his usual style and left, carting everything in a dark red messenger bag. He grunted at his father's wave of goodbye and rode his skateboard to school. He slipped into class just as the bell rang, ignoring the stares. He chose the empty desk in the last row, next to a red haired kid. Maybe Pepito would change his mind and let him leave._

* * *

Robert hadn't known just what do say when a pregnant teenage girl had walked through the door of his small art shop, asking for a job. She had a definite serious look on her face, her bright green eyes narrowed and pale mouth tightened. She looked to be at least three months pregnant, her belly bulging slightly beneath her light green tanktop. She looked somewhat tough; in a bad way. Too serious, if you would. The strangest thing was her choppy black hair, covering one eye which, he had noticed once when she sneezed, was completely gone. It was just a big, black hole. When he had hesitated about the job, she had sighed. "Look, I need a job if I'm going to take care of this fucking baby. Just give it to me and I'll work as long and as much as you want me to. I need to get out of the house, anyway."

"Family troubles?"

She had looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You could say that." she said mysteriously.

And now, two weeks later, she had stayed true to her word; she worked most hours, which was good because he had some free time- the first in years. Her nickname, though, was somewhat strange- Lly. He had had a girlfriend named Elly in college, but she went by El.

And now, as he sat in his office and peeked out the window, he saw her sitting at the counter reading a book. One thing was for sure; she didn't let anyone steal. The last time, he hadn't seen what had happened, but when he came back from his break he walked in on her scrubbing red stuff the wooden floor, and she had changed. Her other clothes were in a bag, the white sweater and jeans stained red as well.

When asked what happened, Lly had informed him that a man had come in carrying a cherry slushie and tried to rob it. She had punched him, he had spilled it everywhere and ran away.

He didn't question the rusty smell that followed for days afterward, nor the body in the dumpster found out back six days later.

Lly looked up briefly to look at a customer coming in. He asked her a question, and she directed him to the comedy section. Robert glanced at the clock, then opened the door. "Okay Lly, your shifts over. You can go home now."

"Do I _have_ too?" she sighed. Robert nodded and informed her that they were closing up. She sighed again and grabbed her bag, starting to stand up. "See you Monday, Mr. Cencia."

"See you then, Lly." he waved, and she left.

* * *

Elly sighed, resting her hand over her large stomach and tapping it with one purple nailed finger. Tipan was a small town, and most people had seen her around, so the stares were lessened.

She stopped in front of a book store, staring at some of the books and doing the math in her head.

_Let's see..._ she thought, _if I make ten dollars a week, and five go to food... uh... wait..._ she cursed._ Damn. I might need to get another job..._

"Having fun, honey?"

"Since when have you followed me to work, Mayh-" she turned away to walk toward home, "AGWAAH!"

A twelve-year-old girl with long magenta hair in two pigtails on either side of her head stood in front of her, smirking. Her two pale arms were crossed against her small chest, clothed in a silky black dress that poofed out at the at the waist and reached her knees, which were covered in black tights and thick black high-heeled combat boots. "Helloooooo, Elly dear!" She giggled, lifting a hand and waggling her fingers.

"My GOD!" Elly stumbled back. "You have a freaking _body! _When the hell did you get that?"

"A bit after you left." Mayhem shrugged and ran a black gloved hand through her hair. "Man, I never thought having a body would be so... so... what do you humans say? Awesome?"

"Does this mean you'll leave me alone?" Elly sighed, rubbing her head to fend of a looming headache.

"Nooo, so sorry!" In fact, she didn't look sorry at all. "I'm _bound _to you. I would be begging Destiny, but..." She started to inspect her covered fingernails, looking bored. A moment later, she turned her face back up to Elly, her expression unchanged. "We all know what happened, no?"

"I don't like you." Elly replied flatly, pushing past her doll and walking faster. The fast clicks of heels followed her, signaling that Mayhem, alas, was going home with her.

"I _know _you don't like me, sweetie, but you have to understand that I'm here, whether you like it or not."

"I'd rather not think about that. And I'm not talking to you anymore."

"You are so _stubborn!_" Mayhem stopped and stomped her foot angrily. After a moment, she realized that Elly hadn't stopped, and rushed to follow her. "Wait!"

"Oh my _god_, Mayhem." Elly huffed, speeding up to try and avoid the girl chasing her. "If I was talking to you, I'd ask you why can't you just... go die or something?"

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, Lly," Agh! She had caught up! "But I'm kind of immortal. Stuff like that, hm?"

"Damn immortalness." Elly sighed. She was actually almost running now to keep Mayhem away, but _no._ She had to go and _float_. "I'm guessing I'm immortal too."

"Yep!" Mayhem said cheerily.

"I wasn't talking to you." her dark haired companion growled. "But if I _was_, I'd tell you to stop doing that floaty thing. People are staring."

Mayhem looked around at the people who were, indeed, staring at the creepy floating Gothic child. Sighing, she lowered herself and chased her Host on foot.

Elly decided to slow down at this point, simply fast walking. She pulled into a small clothing store, growling as the doll followed her. "Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

"I caaaaaaan't!" Mayhem whined, grasping on to her pale arm. "I'm like your little sister!"

"I knew I was right to be glad I was an only child." she murmured, walking into the childrens section. "We might as well get you some... normal... clothes."

"I like my clothes." Mayhem piped up as the teen dragged her into the pastel colors of the girls section.

Meanwhile, both were oblivious to the stares of the green haired girl watching them with wide gray eyes.

*****WHAT WAS GOING ON IN DESTINY'S MIND***  
****Ohmigod that can't be Elly no way there's no way it's Elly  
****who's that girl with her she's creepy why is she dressed like that no  
****way why is Elly here what's going on? I have to ask that just might be Elly!**

The color of the air turned a pale blue- the color of hope.

Destiny spent her time looking at baby clothes while she waited for the two girls to finish. After about thirty minutes, they bought their clothes and started for the door. The younger one, wearing a black Lolita-style dress and black Cinderella gloves noticed the older woman first. Her eyes, blood red and framed with long, jet black eyelashes widened. She stopped for a moment, then smiled widely, her two pointy eyeteeth showing.

"Hey! Look!" She quickly ran over to Destiny and pointed to her stomach. "This lady is pregnant too!"

The girl turned to look at her, her green eye suddenly widening.

*****SECOND THOUGHTS***  
She... she looks different. I don't think Elly would ever  
****cut her hair like that- it's so short. Of course, her eyes are the same color...  
****Does she have one eye as well?  
Wait.  
****Oh god.  
****This can't be Lly.  
****She's pregnant.**

While Destiny's thoughts whirled, the girl cracked a small smile and walked up, grasping the pale girls hand. Yes- this girl was paler than Destiny had ever thought possible. It was kind of creepy.

"Come on, May..." she said in a raspy voice. "We... we have to go. Mom's waiting."

"What's your name?"

"What?" she turned around and faced Destiny.

"Your name. What is it?"

She swallowed thickly, and shook her head. "My name is Devi. This is my little sister May. Why?"

"You just..." Destiny paused. "You look like someone I know."

"Sorry, I've never seen you in my life!" Devi's voice cracked as she pulled May out of the store. "Buh-bye!"

Destiny sighed, turning back to the baby clothes. So much for that adventure...

* * *

_Dear Die-ary,_

_I feel like I've been running away. Running. And running. I have been running ever since we left Gotham. Running from the acid smell of the rusty blood that stained my walls. Running from the screams that have emmetated from my basement every night since I was two. Running from the burning flame that has been burning away my sanity for the past three years. _

_Running, running, ever running. Running still, running as this day nearly one thousand days later, always running. _

_You have heard it said that time heals all wounds, but I have found no succor in its inexorable march, no relief from the crushing burden of... everything. Everybody calls my name in the final fiery consummation, victim of a no less ravenous monster than insanity. Skewered in its scorching jaws, they cry out to me, _Elly, Elly! Where are you?

_And I answer: I am here, I am here, an old women whose body time in its mercy has ground down, whose memory time in its cruelty has left pristine._

_I escaped; I am bound._

_I ran; I remain._

_I ran... I ran... I ran from..._

_What?_

~Elly C.

* * *

Notes:  
-Mayhem is different because once she got a body, she got, um, changed a bit. And stuff.

Any questions I will be glad to answer!

-Some info on Xavier, which will be more important in Nikki's story, but still.

-Xavier Diablo

-Age 14

-Birthday: October 31st

-Hair: Raven black, slightly wavy, goes to shoulders and covers most of eyes.

-Eyes: Bright green

-Likes black, cats, black cats, scary movies, old black and white movies (mainly cheesy), chasing kids and screaming, playing keyboard, photography and painting (usually on things he's not supposed to, like walls and doors, etc)

-Dislikes posers, spy movies, dancers, stereotypes, and people who always try to play with his hair, which happens a lot.

I think I might do a story with him mainly. Awesome, no?


	5. Blue, the Color of the Past

Blech, I am soooo sorry for the late update. It's called writer's block, and if you're sticking with my stories you'll have to get used to it. So anyway... I've been feeling a bit saddened by the lack of reviews thereof, because this thing has gotten 253 hits, and damn, no ones reviewing! I'm hurt that you guys don't like my stories enough to even say hi...

And I can do the time skips if I want. I doubt you want to hear a play-by-play.

Enjoi!

* * *

Elly was used to cleaning blood off the floor. As a rule of thumb for Waste Locks, floors got messy. While her father didn't really try to clean up, Elly was different than him. She didn't enjoy having her small house smell like blood, piss and sweat- things that she realized humans had a lot of. But what she wasn't used to was cleaning up her own blood off her own floor.

She had, of course, cleaned her own blood off of Johnny's floor. Having a homicidal maniac as a father was hard, especially when she did things that angered him. It had toughened he up, no doubt, so that she even rarely cried. Obviously, within the past three years, she had kinda failed at that. But the monthly pain Elly had gone through for the past nine years did not prepare her for the pain she had gone through a week ago.

She had read somewhere that a male can only feel the pain a woman goes through during birth by pulling his penis a foot over his head. But, as she lay on the ground gritting her teeth in pain with Misery and Mayhem hovering over her worriedly, she decided that the guy would have to rip it off and put hot wax over the wound to come halfway within the pain.

And after three hours, it was over just like that.

She had, apparently, fainted after the baby had come out. A day later, she woke up with a pounding headache. Mayhem had come over and handed her a small baby with black fuzz on his head dressed in one of Elly's old MSI t-shirts.

"I didn't know how to clean him," Mayhem mumbled, "So I washed him in the sink."

And so, Elly found herself scrubbing her own blood, piss and sweat off her floor while Misery fussed over the baby, whom she called 'Magpie' because of his somewhat beak-like nose.

"Where's Misery?" Elly noticed as she went to the kitchen to fill her bucket up with newer water. Misery, like Mayhem, had been granted his own body. He had dark blue hair, the same shade as Elly's nails had always been as a teen, and blood red eyes like Mayhem. He had changed out of his Johnny-like clothes, saying he didn't want to look like a 'bloody hooligan', and had somehow gotten himself a white dress shirt, which he wore with a blood red silky tie, a black pinstripe jacket, black dress pants and black tennis shoes. Elly never failed to point out how stupid he looked, and he would roll his eyes uncaringly. It seemed that after getting bodies, him and Mayhem had switched accents-now he was the one with the English accent and Mayhem had acquired a Australien accent. 'Nothing makes sense anymore...' Elly thought to herself.

"He said he was gonna go talk an old friend." Mayhem called over her shoulder.

"Huh." Elly, being the tired teenager that she was, didn't soak in the full meaning of that statement.

* * *

_Destiny stared down at her daughter, whose name was Trinity. She was the most adorable girl in the whole wide world, with the prettiest black hair and sparkling - _

"Hello?" a voice asked, jarring Destiny out of her dream.

Destiny groaned, sitting up slowly. She sighed and glanced at her watch, which read 2:52 am. She wondered who would be talking to her at this time. _Wait... I'm alone, and in bed! What the-?_

She opened her eyes fully, seeing that the lights were on. After her vision cleared, she saw a young man sitting on her bed, legs crossed. She shouted in alarm and backed up until her back was pressed against the headboard. Destiny reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the phone, holding it in front of her like a weapon, ignoring the cord attached that yanked the receiver off the small ebony table. The boy rolled his eyes, which Destiny realized with a bit of horror, were the color of fresh blood.

"Oh, do put down the phone, Mrs. Freeman." he said in a British accent. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not that type of person."

"How the hell would I know?" she snapped. "You're some freaky teen with red eyes, who's sitting on my bed, in my house, and you have a accent!"

"I am not sure what my accent has to do with anything, Mrs. Freeman, I am very sorry for intruding." He seemed to bow his head apologetically, then ran his hand through his blue hair. The same blue, Destiny realized offhandedly, that Elly's nails had always been. "This is so unlike me. I am very sorry, I just need to tell you something."

"You didn't hurt Trinity, did you?" Destiny blurted. "If you did, when my husband gets back in town, I swear to God I will-"

"I would never hurt anybody!" he said, abashed. "How dare you think that of me!"

"I really wouldn't know." she growled.

"Yes, yes, you wouldn't." he waved his hand as if waving away a fly. He then stood up, got off the bed and bowed very gentleman like, one hand in front of him and the other behind him. "I should introduce myself. I am called Misery, and that is all that you really need to know about me. I must say that I am not allowed to be here," he looked to the right then the left warily, then back at the green haired woman. "But I came anyway. My... _superiors_ should not know of this. Do not speak to anyone of my presence, please."

Destiny raised an eyebrow.

"You knew the girl Ellesandra C., no?" he tilted his head to the left. "She... gave back your sanity, yes?"

"Um... Yes?" A thousand questions were running through her head, but she decided that this was not the time.

"Let me explain." Misery sighed.

*****MISERY'S EXPLANATION***  
****"Elly C. is the new Waste Lock. Fate brought it about that you, in point  
****of fact, would be the Waste Lock. Elly saved you from this Destiny, 'taking away'  
****your misery, pardon the pun, and putting it within her, therefore making her the  
****Waste Lock. The System owns her now."  
****"What is the System?"  
****"Something older than Time."**

Destiny let this information soak in. It was only a little bit, of course, but still... She was supposed to be a homicidal maniac? "This didn't make any sense..." Destiny mumbled to herself.

"But of course it doesn't." Misery waved his hand again. "It is not supposed to. For heaven's sakes, I've been in the System's service for hundreds of years now, and I do not get it either."

"Why are you telling me this?" Destiny asked, cautious again. "If you're working for this System thing, aren't you supposed to serve them?"

"Dear Destiny, I _work_ for them. I never said anything about _serving_ them. There is a difference between a maid and a servant." Misery grinned, his pearl white teeth glinting. "And as for why I am here... Well, you might say I am a 'rebel'. While my coworker Mayhem is, although a bit ditzy at times, a Server, I am but the Messenger." Destiny didn't try to make that part make sense. "You see, Destiny, there is a bit of a glitch in this thing that the System has set up. Elly's Monster is a bit, ah, ... _different_ from the others."

"How?" Destiny couldn't help but ask.

"She was not born with it." Misery shrugged. "While her father and you were born with It inside of you, she was supposed to live in perfect happiness. But then her mother left her on the Heaven House's doorstep. Everything fell apart, there." Misery moved his hands in a breaking motion. "And then Devi came in and ruined everything. Personally, I think it's a lot more enjoyable to watch this way, although I do get annoyed following her around.

"You know where she is?" Destiny sat up, eyes wide. "Can you ... can you tell me?"

"Ahhh..." Misery smirked, leaning back and resting on his hands. "So you didn't forget about her."

"Forget?" Destiny crossed her arms and frowned. "I didn't _forget_ about her. How could I forget someone who changed my life so much?"

Misery smirk grew wider, stretching further across his face then it should have been able to, his pale lips pulling back from teeth filed into points. "Oh, I dare say that you did forget, Mrs. Freeman. You've spent the past few years with Todd, putting your life back together piece by piece and cutting off ties from everyone who was with you during that year." He leaned forward and tapped her forehead three times with a sharpened black nail. "I know what's going on in your head, my dear. And I know that you did, in fact, not wanting to forget her, you just did. You see love, I want to help you."

Destiny had backed up back into the headboard. "Help me?"

"Yes, didn't I say that earlier?" he frowned. "I guess not. You see, I don't want to serve the System. It is written that I will, though, always be serving the System, and therefore serving Ellesandra. Not that I have anything against her, but everyone wants to be free." He smiled again. "And so I am going to help you."

He leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Her eyes widened. "B-but I've already been there! I didn't see her there!"

Mayhem leaned back and smiled with his eyes closed, a soft smile compared to everything else she had seen in him. "Didn't you, Destiny Alice Freeman? Didn't you?"

And with that, he faded away until only his pupils, two red orbs floating in the air remained. Then, slowly, they faded out.

Destiny was alone.

* * *

"He's a cutie." Misery laughed. "Didn't take after you at all."

"Shut up!" Elly tossed a pillow in his direction. "You suck."

"Don't hurt him, be careful!" Mayhem hovered over the makeshift crib (a drawer), her skirt tickling the babies nose, and it sneezed cutely. "You're going to scare him!"

"And you don't?" Misery glared at his companion. "You are the one floating in the air like some vampire!"

"I am a vampire, stupid!" Mayhem stuck out her pointed red tongue.

Elly wasn't surprised.

She pushed through the two and picked up the boy carefully. "Come on," she cooed.

"What are you doing...?" Mayhem asked as Elly walked out the door. The murderer her head and looked at her sadly. "I'm giving him a place where he can grow up better than I did."

* * *

Pepito was watching a cheesy soap opera when the knock sounded at his door. Wondering who the hell was at his door at night, when it was pouring rain, he stood up, put his beer on the table and walked over. He opened the door to see Elly standing before him with a bundle in his arms. Her hair had grown out, and she looked up at him. He had never gotten over the black hole that was once her eye, and winced slightly when he saw that the hair was pulled away from it. She held the bundle out to him- it was wrapped in a sweatshirt.

He was about to pull one part of it away, when she reached forward and kissed him lightly. He pushed the hood away and was shocked to see a small baby with a fuzz of black hair looking up at him with bright eyes. He looked up to ask her what the hell was this, and realized that she was gone; nothing but the rain was left at the door.

Pepito closed the door and realized, with shock, that he was now a dad.

* * *

Yeeaah... Too lazy to write a proper ending. XD

So hi again. I'd like to make some quick thank-you's before you go, for the last one and for this one because I'll just keep forgetting.

First, I'd like to make a shout out to Tonja, Stephanie, Amelia and Lillian. Y'all are awesometafic, and thanks for cosplaying! ^_^ I know this because I am magic. Do not doubt me.

Thank you to the amazing thing that is called Bria for enduring my long rants about my life, giving me the idea that spurred me to get off my ass and write this, other ideas that do other stuff for me, amazing fanfiction and for being my beta while my usual one is out of town.

NIKKI! Thanks for, well, everything. Without her, we wouldn't even have Destiny, let alone the triquel. It is thanks to her that we have all this awesomeness laid out before you.

Sydney, Kathy, Lindsay, Will, Briar, Lyx, Merav, Jada, Maysen, Will WW, Will T, Ryan, Daisy, Gracie, Jason, Joseph, Jackie and Anna- Thanks for doing all the things you do to stop me from doing other stuff.

Johnny X.- Dude, you are a fucking _awesome _beta, although you are very very picky and piss me off a lot. Sorry for never listening to you. ^^'

And, of course, meh beloved readers. Y'all are awesometafic although you never, ever review. ^^

Here's to everyone else I forgot, because there are a lot of you... Yeah. Sorry, dudes 'n dudetts.

You all are kick ass.

_**Dirge, signing off!**_


	6. Black Charcoal

So.

I'm back.

And I'm not entirely sure where this is gonna go. It's writing itself, ya know? I've totally lost my plot line, and I have the feeling that I'll find it when this is done, realize how amazing it is, and go ballistic or something. But, oh well. -_-'

Personally, I think that Xavier is the most realistic, problematic character I've ever made- besides Chris, of course, who none of you guys know about. I like to think of Xavier as... a manifestation of all the angst and hormones that teenagers get. At least, me. So yeah, he's a lot like me, but not at all. Wait, what? Anyway, he has flaws, as does any human. Poor Xavier. He does not have an easy life. I drew a picture of him and decided he is the sexiest thing since Pepito. Yeah. I went there. :0

Amazing how that one chapter in Nikki's story totally brought back my need to WRITE. Also, thanks to my BFFs on Deviantart and the wonderful, ever awesome Bria, who also kinda convinced me to keep writing. This makes me happy.

Also- I am Caliban in a play. The Tempest, via William Shakespeare. "Whilst thou takest from me! Abhorred slave!"

Shakespeare eats my soul.

Who else wants to see The Kids Are All Right?

* * *

She was groping about in the dark. The light was quickly fading.

_Is that the exit, or is it this way?_

The darkness spread out infinitely and she was left with no way of knowing which way was which. There was no light visible.

_I can't see. I can't even see myself or what I've lost. What I've lost..._

* * *

It was raining.

Elly wasn't entirely sure as to _why _it was raining. Her old science teacher had tried to convince them that it was clouds, but after what she had been through, she wasn't sure if that was the truth. If the Devil was a creepy dude who liked to turn into cheerleaders and just so happened to be her father in law, and God was an obese fat guy who didn't do anything, who _knows _what things Science got wrong.

Fast forward fifteen years. She's still sixteen. A year older than her son, apparently. She had called Pepito's cellphone like she did every week (when she could) and he told her that he was enrolling him into a public highschool, since he needed to learn basic social skills or something. Every time she heard about him, she wanted to go and see him and hug him like a mother would, but who would believe she was actually thirty-three when she looked fifteen years younger? He would probably be creeped out or something, and besides, it wasn't like she could just up and leave. She had never really wanted to grow up, but now that she would be sixteen until the end of time, she decided it wasn't really worth it.

Over the years, Mayhem and Misery had forced her to get a job _besides _the book store. It wasn't like she could just keep a job for a long time, since nothing changed about her but her hair length. Speaking of which, she should probably get it cut. It reacher her waist, now. It tangled easily and Elly just didn't really care about her appearance, so she looked like some hag half the time.

She ended up getting a job in a gallery. After working as a receptionist there, one of the workers had seen her drawings and forced her to paint some things for the gallery's show.

Insert rising fame here.

Amazingly, no one cared that she never aged. People liked her work, and she hated people. She just pretended to stand them, and whoever _really _annoyed her she would nail to her basement wall or something later. She hates being criminally insane.

"You're painting me." Mayhem exclaimed one day, looking over Elly's shoulder. "Cool."

Something that really pissed Elly off was the fact that _Mayhem _and _Misery_ aged, but _she _didn't. Wasn't _she _the human one?

"Not human." Misery said when she asked him about it. "Immortal."

She rather disliked being an Immortal. Especially one that had to kill every three days or else she would get freakish scary nightmares.

"Fuck you." she replied to Mayhem. "Mr. Horshaw told me to paint something dark and foreboding. So I painted you."

"You should paint yourself." Mayhem giggled. Fuck her and her twenty-seven year old body.

"Go away." Elly grumbled, and Mayhem obliged. She left the house after yelling that she was going to work. She worked at Goth Topic, where she fit in perfectly. She only went there because she could easily corrupt their minds, or some crap like that.

"Lly, can you go shut that guy in the basement up?" Misery called from the living room, where he was watching TV. Said guy was screaming loudly as rats ate him alive.

"You shut him up!" she replied, but got up anyway and went downstairs. The man was in his late fifties, and had tried to rape Lly three days ago. Most of the skin on his hairy legs was gone, and he was sweaty and pale from blood loss. The rats ran away when she entered, and she looked at him with curiousity. Something in the back of her mind wondered where the rats came from, anyway, and why they listened to her anyway.

"Tell me, creepy guy, did it hurt?"

"Bitch, you fucking prick!" he screamed. "You're such a douchbag, dickhole, goat-fucking cum waffle!" _(A/N: words cannot describe how proud I am of that insult. Thank you, older brother.)_

"That's rude." she retorted. "And I don't even want to _know _what that means."

"Look, rape happens every day, bitch!" he screamed, "Why're you picking on me?"

"Because _you_ tried to rape _me._" Elly exclaimed, kicking his left leg lightly. He screamed. "I'm amazed you aren't dead yet. But I don't want you to suffer anymore."

"Are you letting me go?" he asked hopefully.

She snorted, "Yes, because you'll definetly make it to the hospital in time to save yourself." She grabbed a knife. "I hate you."

At that, she slit his throat, ending his protest mid screech.

"I hate this." she mumbled, wiping a splatter of blood off her cheek.

Girls are a strange, strange species, Xavier decided. He decided this after Amanda, the most popular girl in school, came up and flirted with him. _Flirted _with _him. _He could sense all the boys in the classroom glaring at him in jealousy, and decided that he would be getting some pretty awful hate mail in his locker later.

Girls were things that dressed up in jeans that were tight in all the right places, and shirts that dipped down enough so that you could see most of everything when she leaned down, and liked to pretend to love. They would flaunt their extended eyelashes and lip-gloss coated lips, and kiss boys left and right without a thought of hearts they were breaking. They were nice and sweet, but mean and nasty at the same time. Boys could break your face, but girls could find a way to pick at you and destroy your reputation so much that your life would fall into shambles and you would probably commit suicide or something.

There were girls, and then there was Trinity.

Although she had been wearing those shorts when they had first met, in the days after, Xavier realized that no, she wasn't like those stereotypical Abercrombie girls. Trinity Casil was one of those few people who showed the world their true colors, and didn't care what you thought of them and what people said. At least, she didn't act like it. Trinity was a girl who could come in wearing a pink tanktop and white jean shorts one day, and come in with a black Nirvana t-shirt and cargo pants the next. She stood up for what she believed in, and for her friends as well. Xavier had never seen her say a bad word to anyone, except her friends (in a teasing way). And even though he ignored her with every being of his body, she kept coming back. She kept talking to him, kept inviting him, and kept joking with him even if he showed no interest at all. She wasn't nice, she wasn't mean, and she wasn't somewhere inbetween. It was like she was dancing on the sharp edge of the knife, ready to fall either way but not quite sure. And every time he looked into her eyes, dark and jaded, he wanted to paint.

When he is walking home from school alone two weeks after his transfer, Xavier's mind is whirling with thoughts of Trinity. What makes her so comfortable with everything, he asks himself. What makes her different from all the gaggles of girls crowding our hallways? What makes her who she is?

When he gets home, Xavier pulls out his sketchbook and flips through it. The first few pictures are cartoons, shaded with pencil and pen. The pages after that are a mixture of manga and realism, a few pages from his comic book pressed between the pages. Finally, he reaches a plain page. With a small stick of charcoal, he draws a face, calm and gentle but harsh at the same time, inviting you to come and taste the poison, laugh at you when you did, and then save you. Every stroke of his charcoal dances delicately on his paper, darkening with every line. Thick lines make the mouth, crinkled up at the sides, showing white teeth in a brilliant but sharp smile, surrounded by thin, red lips. The hair is a mixture of dark blue, black and brown, changing at every angle. Her body is drawn with sharp, thin lines that show every curve perfectly, showing imperfection shining through the perfection that covers it. The background is a series of lines, shades of red and black, and every line shows the harshness and reality of the world he calls home. And this girl, surrounded by a white light, shows to be the light of perfection in an imperfect world.

And he signs the picture, _Xavier Diablo._

* * *

Short and sweet. Like me! :3

I just had this scene in my head and needed to put it down somewhere other than my notebook. I'm at the edge of my seat to see what Nikki writes.

Reviews are needed to do stuff. Every time you read and do not review, I want to go kill and innocent puppy and a porcupine comes and takes a piece of my soul. Save my soul, and the puppy while you are at it. R E V I E W.

(P.S.- Every time I do the dishes, I get really creeped out because it's right by the window and it's always dark out there. It's creepy. So.)


	7. Note

THIS IS ONLY TO TAKE UP SPACE SO PEOPLE CAN REVIEW ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. DO NOT QUESTION MY METHODS.

~Dirge


	8. Little Red LInes

I am currently writing the new chapter of Crimes and Punishments.

OHMIGOD I KNOW, RIGHT?

So.

I drew what Xavier drew in black and red pastel on a canvas yesterday. Took me what, five hours? It was huge and worth it.

Sold it to the neighbor for thirty bucks. CHACHING$$$$$

Srsly. It was amazing.

I got this chapter up so early because Kenny came and gave me a pep talk, mainly consisting of 'Get your ass up and write, whore'. And then, after I woke up the next morning, he was just a dream. My brother says it was just a hallucination because I hadn't slept in three days, but YOU try convincing me that Kenny's not real. Heck; the people who've been reading my stuff a while know because I'm a firm believer that Pepito's real, too. :3

So, Xavier is my icon. I like my icon.

* * *

She did not.

She did not, did fucking _not_, take my sketchbook.

But of course she did.

I woke up with a need to draw a vase for some odd reason, but couldn't find my sketchbook.

_"Can I look at your sketchbook?"_

_"No."_

_"Pleeease?"_

_"No."_

Pissed, I pulled on gray and black khaki pants and a red t-shirt. After looking at the thin red lines on the inside of my wrist, I pulled on a black jean jacket.

No one had to know about that.

Trinity Casil had gone too far. Putting her name a billion times in the ballot box for the buddy thing, was that bad? Embarrassing, but no, not really. Yelling from one side of the football field to come hang out with her at gym? Yes, but hey, girls were girls.

This was stupid. I had told her _no. _But she had to go be a bitch and take it anyway.

Whatever, as long as she didn't look through it.

But of course she did.

"Trinity." I cornered her at her locker. She closed it and looked at me.

"Hi, Xavier."

My brown eyes narrowed venomously, and she flinched a bit.

"Where's my sketchpad?" I growled.

She handed it to me, and I snatched it away. "Here."

"Did you look through it?"

"What?"

I was losing patience. "DID YOU-"

"Of course I did." she replied cooly.

I raised an eyebrow, deciding not to say a word.

"Well, if someone steals money from a bank, what do you think they'll do? Leave it aside until it gets all dusty or spend it?"

That was a good point. I kept silent.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I took your sketchpad. Happy?"

"No." Of course not.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go back in the past and make sure I don't steal it? Excuse me for being fascinated in you!"

"…What?"

I wasn't really sure what she meant by that. Fascinated? With me? Wasn't I the cold bastard who never talked to her? I mean, her friends hated me. Besides, I'm nothing special. Just the emo son of a Goth man who decided to never grow up.

"Er- I mean…uh-" She stammered, then stopped. "Sorry." She started to leave, but of course I had to go and pity her. I grabbed her arm, flinching a bit at contact and hating myself.

"Trinity," I ground out, "I'm sorry I was such a jerk at first." Oh, God, kill me know. "Look, I'm never, ever going to sit with your little 'group' at lunch." Who would? They scared me, personally. Not like I would ever, ever admit it. "But…" Oh, fuck. Stupid puppy eyes. "But…I'd be very grateful if you'd sit with me at lunch."

There are no words to describe how stupid I felt at that moment, but because of that look on her face made it all worth it.

* * *

"Amigo!"

I looked up from my book, startled, as my best friend burst in through the door. "Pepito?"

"It's been years, _Si?_" Pepito laughs. "Fifteen, if I remember correctly? I think we moved a bit after Trinity was born." he paused and looked towards the hallway. "How is she, anyway?"

"She's doing homework." I say.

Pepito hasn't really changed a lot over the years. He had told Destiny and I that he was going to college and go into film, and that's why he had moved to New York City. The years hadn't done anything. He looked exactly the same as he

His raven black hair reached his shoulders, in a sort of emo cut, with a baseball cap over his locks. He was definably taller, with more defined muscles and skin that showed that he hadn't seen daylight in a while. His clothes were the same, too- baggy black pants, and a white shirt that said 'NEVERMORE' on it in vampiric letters.

"You haven't changed." I raised an eyebrow. Fifteen years; you'd think he'd grow up.

"Neither have you." He sits next to me and slings his arm around my shoulders. "How 'bout you an' me go out an' hit the bars? Sounds cool, hmm? You're a great partier, if I remember..."

I punch him lightly in the arm, laughing. That one time I got drunk...

Not pretty.

"No way, Pepi." I laugh, sinking back into High School Boy mode without another thought. "_I've _grown up a bit."

"As I can see." Pepito examines my house thoughtfully. "Pretty boring man-with-a-wife-and-child-and-dog house, _chico_. But without the dog. And wife, apparently?"

"Business trip." I mutter. He shrugs.

"So how is our little Trinity, anyway?" Pepito asks, and as if on cue, my daughter walks into the room holding a calculator.

"Hey, Dad? Do we have any triple A..." she trails off, noticing our guest. There's an awkward silence, and I'm about to speak, but Pepito beats me too it.

"Using a calculator for your math?" he teases, smirking. "Bad little Trinity. When I was a kid, our teachers would nail us to a wall if we so much as tried to touch one. But hey; this is 2025. Things've changed." He stands up, stretching. "I'm gonna raid your fridge 'n go rent a movie." Sticking out his lip in a pouting position, he adds, "After all, another night all by my lonesome because my best drinking buddy has ditched me to play house. Tata, Squeegee!"

He leaves, forgetting to raid the fridge.

Wow. It's like being back in high school all over again.

* * *

I... had a dream about Hannah Montana last night...

You have no idea how much I hate that.

This whole chapter was written while watching Hairspray. Oh, the musical madness. I loved writing for Pepito. I forced my friend Julian to draw me a picture of him, and it's hanging on my wall now.

And nothing happened in this chapter! Yay!

But I should note that no, this story is not going anywhere right now. It's just a bunch of ideas strung together in little pieces of MADNESS. I just like writing it. And I don't care that only Nikki is reading it; I DO NOT CARE. At least I'm writing it, and who pressured me to keep writing anyway? *sticks out tongue*

I got a shirt at Hot Topic today that says 'AND THEN BUFFY STAKED EDWARD. THE END.'. That shirt makes me happy. I also got a Gir SIGG water bottle- they were having this 'everything is 50% off' sale, and I also got a 'Ah! Real Monsters!' iPhone cover for meh new iTouch.

IN OTHER GREAT NEWS...

I am officially taller than all the women in my family. I just outgrew my mom, so I am 5'5 now! NO LONGER A MIDGIT! YAAAAAAAAAY~!

Nikki and I went to an MSI concert together, and then I went to her Invader Idol show and ate corndogs. It was pretty fun.

Leave reviews or my awesometafic ninja skills'll take you DOWN, FOO!


	9. Gray Smoke

This is a quiz result from somethin' I took:

_OMG they killed Kenny! Well, hopefully that won't actually happen to you, but it's a sweet quote. You are like Kenny. Elusive, mumbly, and somewhat impatient, you like to be hidden behind your hood. What the hell did you just say? No one really knows, and that is cool._

AWESOME!

I took on JtHM related a few weeks ago, and I am DEVI. Yay...

And on another random note, I did one of those 'Make My Baby' things using a picture of my boyfriend.

It had three eyes and no nose.

Is that normal?

* * *

"You're smoking."

I turn my head to the left, just barely, to see Trinity, her hands in the pockets of her puffy red jacket, breath fogging in front of her. Naomi is standing a bit behind her, glaring at me. I take another breath of the cigarette hanging loosely from my mouth and then take it out by scissoring it between my fingers, holding it about an inch away from my mouth.

"So I am."

Trinity's expression is unreadable. "You shouldn't be doing that, you know."

"I don't care."

It's about twelve o'clock on a Friday night, and I'm leaning against the brick wall of Candy Mandy's, mainly because of the fact that the girls work there glare at me whenever I walk by, as if my very presence will make the candy melt or somethin'. I don't know why she's here, because I heard she was spending the night at that girl with the name I can never remember or whatever.

"And you're what, fifteen?" Naomi asks.

"Sixteen." I'm amazed she cares.

That day Trinity and I sat for lunch together marked the day we had a huge test and a crapload of homework. She went and finished all of it right when she got home, I heard. Well, because she called me the day after (how'd she get my number anyway?) gloating about it. I haven't even started on it, and school starts tomorrow. Oh well. School's never number one on my list of priorities anyway.

"You still shouldn't be smoking." Naomi says, matter-of-factly. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"I think lung cancer would be a fun way to die." I tease, taking another drag. She looks like she wants to slap me, but I don't really care. "Aren't you supposed to be at your friends or something?"

"She called and canceled." Trinity explains. I nod.

And then something totally unexpected happens.

"Are you gay?" Naomi suddenly asks innocently.

I almost choke. Is she serious? I barely know this chick, and here she is, asking me if I'm _gay_?

"No." I glare at her, at the highest level I can set my 'glare-o-meter', as my dad calls it. "I. Am. Not. Gay."

"Denial!" she sang.

Trinity is looking at her friend with a mixture of shock, disgust, anger and something resembeling... wonder? on her face. Wonder? What, does Trinity think I'm gay too?

"I'm not in fucking denial, bitch." I spit, taking my cigarette and grinding it against the brick wall behind me, standing up fully and turning to face the two head on and scowling. I've been going out of my comfort zone a lot in the past three weeks, like talking to people and actually sitting with a girl at lunch. I'm also not ashamed to admit I have anger issues, and my dad says it's okay because he did too, and snickered when he thought about it.

And then there's all this shit going in my life outside school that I don't even like to think about. For example; three days before school started for me, dad's old and senile dog Woofles passed away, so he's all cheerful and annoying but you can totally tell he's faking and then he's just sobbing his eyes out at night. Excuse me for being rude, but it's pretty pathetic. THEN all my teachers and principals are yelling at me because I'm 'not living up to my full potential', like I haven't heard that all my life. But wait, I'm not done. They call home, and dad gets pissed, and it always looks like he wants to spit fire at me. Then I get the speech from him, and...

Ugh.

So right now I have a lot of anger building up inside of me and I think I want to _kill _her. She must be able to tell, because she steps back. Trinity glares at me, and Naomi mutters something that makes Trinity glare at her too.

"Look, bitch," Naomi spits back, suddenly on the defensive, "just because you're fucking up my relationship with my best friend does _so _not mean you can treat me like-like-like-"

"The whore you are?" I suggest, too angry to care right now.

I'll admit it, I shouldn't have went that far. But still- she didn't have to fucking _slap _me!

She stepped up so that she was right in front of me, raised her hand, and slapped me, hard enough to snap my head to the right, and damn, it _hurt._ I'm pretty sure her purple she-demon claws broke the skin, because I started bleeding after that. Was she done? No. She went and kicked me in the shin, and then in the crotch, which brought me to my knees. I'm pretty sure that she would've gone farther if Trinity hadn't yanked her back. The bitch was foaming at the mouth, I swear to God.

Trinity hissed something into Naomi's ear, and she visibly relaxes. I stand up, despite my throbbing man parts, and bare my teeth angrily at the both of them. "I'm not gay." I say, angrily.

"Then prove it." Naomi says, smugly. Her teeth are bared in a mixture between a snarl and a smile, and it looks pretty stupid.

"Gladly." I say, reaching forward. I grab Trinity's hand, then pull her towards me.

And then, we kiss.

Well, I kiss her. She makes a muffled sound, her eyes wider than they should be able to go.

Her lips are soft and cold, and all I can think about is how _nice _and _right_ this feels. Then I remember that I'm just proving something to Naomi, because I've only known this girl that I'm basically making out with for three weeks and that's _insane_. I pull away, and I'm pretty sure that I'm mirroring the look of total, utter shock on her face. Also, I think that we're thinking the same thing.

Yeah. Probably the same things.

And so, my face unchanging, I turn and run away into the night, my feet beating against the pavement and Trinity calls out after me.

"Xavier! Xavier!"

But I'm too far away to hear.

What the _hell _did I just do?

* * *

YAY KISSING.

I'd like everyone to welcome our new beta, Little Electric Wonder, or Bria. She's really awesome, so go... I dunno... be awesome to her. Or something.

I wrote this whole thing while listening to Three Hours Back by Silverstein. You gotta look 'em up, they're really cool.

I'm facing a problem. So, I'm going to the Gencon soon, and I NEED A COSTUME. I was gonna be Mamimi from FLCL, but my mom won't let me dye my hair all purple again. I have shoulderlength brown hair with long purple bangs that go over my eyebrows, and my hairs slightly wavy but CAN be straight or curly depending on what I want to do with it. Please help me with suggestions! Thanks, dudes!

~Dirge


	10. Brown, the Color of Secrets

(Sorry I didn't send this to you first, Bria, but I wanted to put this up as a surprise chapter kinda, but I would be ever so grateful if you still beta this and send it to my via YouTube, and I'll repost it. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry! Can't wait for your chapter!)

* * *

_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS IT'S ABOUT ME~!_

Sorry. Fallout Boy moment. NO THEY ARE NOT A GIRLIE BAND. Why do people think that? The song is I Don't Care. Look it up or Johnny shall eat your SOUL.

Here is where I yell at you to go review Nikki's story. There are people telling me how awesome a writer she is! TELL HER YOURSELF. PLEASE.

And apparently, some people (coughAquacough) think that all the girls except for Naomi like Xavier. That's not true. In fact, I think Amanda's only flirting with Xavier because... Iono... she knows Trinity hates it? Ask Nikki. I have no idea.

I am now in love with the XaTR pairing now. That's XavierxTrinity. Haha! Love!

**Disclaimer: I own the people that I own, and not the people I don't. So there.**

* * *

The next day, I'm more drawn in than ever before. Some of Trinity's friends try to talk to me, and I shut them out with my iPod pounding in my ears. Even that one kid, Andre or whatever, tries to talk, and I just glare at him until he leaves. Naomi kicks me repeatedly in the shin for thirty minutes before giving up, cussing me out and leaving.

Bitch.

At locker time, I sit outside on a bench, and Trinity and her friends are sitting on the school steps, and I think Naomi is bitching about me , because Trinity is glaring at her and Andre is slumped over his legs. That other girl isn't there and is hanging out with Amanda's group.

I'm walking down the hall, after drawing on the bathroom walls for a while, and I see Trinity rushing to get to fourth period. Science, probably. We share that together.

"Trinity!" I call. She turns around and looks like she's thinking of running, but isn't fully decided before I corner her against a locker.

I can run fast when I want to.

"I wanted to talk to you." I tell her.

"I'd guessed that." she replies, all dry-like.

"That kiss thing was a mistake."

I'm not sure if that's true. I'm not real sure of anything, actually.

But for now, it has to be true. I'm not ready for it not to be. Its coward's logic, but it's all I've got.

Trinity's chocolate eyes widen, and she murmurs, "Are you positive?"

"Sure as shit," I reply flatly. I don't want to leave any room for error here.

"Xavier, I thought-" she stops, rethinking whatever it is she's about to say, "I guess I was worried you weren't going to talk to me again after that."

It doesn't sound quite like what she'd been meaning to say, but I'm not going to press her. I'm not sure I even want to know.

"Ain't no such thing ever going down," I shake my head, grinning like a maniac because things between Trinity and I might just be turning out right, kind of, "Try to get rid of me and see what happens, Trin."

She laughs, and I keep smiling, and we're the dumbest fucks in the entire universe.

'Cause I catch a glimpse of us in the mirror hanging in Thea Lectow's open locker and neither of us really looks happy at all.

* * *

_I... can't explain it._

_I feel like there's this thing eating from the inside out, gnawing on my innards and chewing on my heart, ripping at the roots and laughing cruelly at me when I cry. I dreamt last night that I was a child, a laughing, smiling child, and it was my fifth birthday. My dad was hoisting me on his shoulders proudly, and my cousins were running around happily. I remember that Dad took me on my first motorcycle ride then, and... God... I was so happy._

_When I woke up, I was crying, and my arm was bleeding again. I think I smoked a whole pack, and I was still crying. I want to know what happened, when I became this... thing that I am. I don't know when I started to change, when I started to look at everyone as the enemy. There are so many times I want to kill myself, but I'm too weak. All I can do is slowly destroy my arms, along with my lungs. And even though I act indifferent to everyone, I just want to scream. I want to let out these emotions I've kept inside for so long, and I want to just scream until my throat starts to bleed and my esophagus tears. _

_I used to be so happy, and now I go to sleep with blood dripping down my arms and smoke on my breath. All I can do to stay sane is act like I'm okay, around Dad and Trinity. But... I have to wonder..._

_What happened?_

* * *

Short and sweet. Still like me! ^^ Just posted this because I need Nikki to post a chapter and... I dunno...

Oh, Bria is writing the next chapter. So!

My mom's signed me up for cheerleading squad this year. Last year I got to skip it for soccer, but... waaaagh. I'm so depressed now. It's at another school by my house, and all of the schools by me are ghetto, and... Well, you do the math.

Dedicated to my friend Madeline, because she drew me a sexy Kenny and Pepito hanging out. I LOVE YOU MADDIE~!

This song is written to Marriage to Millions, by Cute is What We Aim For. Look it up, too.

**Dirge's Playlist**

-I Don't Care (Fallout Boy)

-Thanks for the Memories (Fallout Boy)

-On My Own (Hedley)

-Until We Bleed (Kleerup)

-Float On (Modest Mouse)

-Faking My Own Suicide (Relient K)

-Bite My Tongue (Relient K)

-Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet (Relient K)

-What If (Simple Plan)

-Pain (Three Days Grace)

-True Romance (Silverstein)

-Three Hours Back (Silverstein)

-Bulletproof (La Roux)

-Falling for You (Simple Plan)

-Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) (So sue me! I like it!)

-Bitches (MSI)

-Marriage to Millions (Cute is What We Aim For)

-Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn (Hellogoodbye)

-Dance Dance (Fallout Boy)

-Self Inflicted (Katy Perry)

-AAAAAaaaand a whole bunch of Japanese songs.


	11. A Scarlett Reunion

**BRIA'S DISCLAIMER: I can only claim the chapter. If the rest of this was mine, it wouldn't be on fanfiction. Enjoy this happy(ish) chapter! ~Bria**

**DIRGE'S DISCLAIMER: I own Elly. Yay! But I don't own Oblina, or _Aaah! Real Monsters! Aw..._**

* * *

After giving away the baby that was so painful to deliver, I returned back to my apartment. Though I had my doubts about how my son would grow up with Pepito, I knew it would have to be better than growing up under the care of a flusher. Memories of growing up with Johnny flashed through my brain. Memories like when he locked me outside because I messed up his Happy Noodle Boy comic. Speaking of Johnny, I hadn't seen him since he had to flee from Robin and the police. I entered the apartment and plopped on the couch. The only thing I wanted to do was relax.

Then Mayhem walked in, "Where's the baby?" she asked. I had the feeling she knew what had happened.

"I gave him to Pepito," I said while I was flipping through TV channels.

"Define 'gave'," she said sarcasticly.

"Left on his doorstep ..." I replied quietly. "Did Misery come back yet?" I asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you just left your son on the doorstep of his unknowing father? How ironic!" She then let out a loud laugh.

"How so?" I sneered.

"You left your child on the doorstep of his dad ... just like how Devi 'gave' you to Johnny. (A/N: Ok, am I the only one who thought that needed to be pointed out?) By the way, whatever happened to your wonderful parents? (A/N: Another good point.)"

"Hmm, good question. The last time I saw them was when I told them to get out of town."

"Ever considered looking for them?"

"Yeah, I'll post an ad. 'Have you seen this maniac?'"

"Ever heard of the internet?" Mayhem asked sarcasticly.

"Oh ... right. Even so, do you honestly think Johnny would be so stupid as to let ANYONE on the internet find him?" I asked with a mix of anger and pride in my voice.

Mayhem reached in to her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "Actually, google proves he is." She handed me the sheet which had Nny's address on it. Suprisingly, he lived right down the street.

(A/N: Now I'm sure all the readers are pissed at how easy it was/will be to find Johnny. I would like to say 1) Google can find most if not anyone. 2) I actually didn't create Johnny living down the street. That was Dirge's idea. **(Dirge says 'somewhat') **3) Lastly, you try fitting a whole adventure into a chapter. A lot has to get cut.)

"Why did you look Johnny up?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly, I was bored and wanted to know if he died or something ... HEY!"

"I'm going out again!" I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I only heard Mayhem scream:

"YOU JUST GAVE BIRTH!"

* * *

*One walk down the street later*

* * *

So here I was. I was standing in front of my dad's new house. I pressed the doorbell. It let out an annoying chirping sound. I didn't know if Devi was with him or not. Honestly, I didn't even have proof this was his house. I was going by Mayhem. Oh God, why didn't I double check the website! I was thinking about leaving, but it was too late. The door opened to reveal Johnny. (A/N: We all know what he looks like, right?)

"Hello?" he asked, unsure to kill me or not.

"It's me ... Elly ... your daughter?" I was kind of upset he didn't reconize me.

"HOW ARE YOU HERE?" Johnny had an almost tramatized reaction.

"What? I thought you'd be happy to see me ..." I looked down at my shoes.

"Devi and I saw you go to jail and then we heard YOU DIED!" he screamed.

"Yes, it's been one hell on a ride for me. They didn't let me meet God!" (A/N: I'm really happy Dirge didn't bash God.)

"You came back to life ... like me?"

"Yeah well ... like you?" I asked.

"I've told you that story before." Johnny replied sadly.

"Yeah, I thought it was a dream ... can I come in?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." He stepped out of the way and I walked in.

We sat down on a relatively new couch. Quiet a step up from the one he used to have, so I was happy he got it. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone."

"It's ok," I gave him a small smile. No matter where he lived it would always be messy.

"What have you been up to?" He asked. He was trying to break the akwardness.

"Oh, the usual. Dying, comming back to life, moving, fighting with headvoices, just normal flusher stuff." I figured it'd be best to leave my recent birth out of the list.

"You're a flusher? I'm ..." He trailed off. I didn't know why, but he wasn't acting like his normal insane self. (A/N: It's because the chapter writer can't figure how to get the perfect balance.)

"Uh, where's Devi?" I asked. This answer isn't going to be good.

"She left. Devi was so upset we left you behind and you died that as soon as it was safe she went on her own." I could see him fighting back tears.

"What if I call her? She'll know I'm okay and you two may be able to work something out!" I was trying to be optimistic, for Johnny at least.

"You can try. You know her cell, right?" He pointed at the phone.

"Yeah," I began dialing, "and Johnny?"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"I missed you."

* * *

Will Elly talk to Devi? Will Johnny ever know of his grandson? You may find out, but not now because it's:

THE END

**Bria: I decided to focus the chapter on Elly and Johnny because I happen to find their twisted relationship appealing. I'm aware I probably took the characters out of character. This is why I don't usually do fanfics. So if anyone hates this chapter bitch to me Little Electric Wonder A.K.A. Bria. Hope this helps you Dirge!**

**Dirge: *glomp* I didn't have to do any work on this! *fist pump* Yessssssss! *goes to snuggle with Oblina doll***


	12. Blood Red Tears

(Bria- once again- please beta this and I'll repost it! Sry!)

This chapter is on my computer under the name 'fffaaattteee'. There's a story behind this; I was in the shower thinking of ideas, and I started just... saying Fate in different ways. I even said in Spanish. So... yeah. I'm strange, ignore me.

I've been thinking about posting this in a Spanish translation. Would anyone be interested?

Anyway, yes, I don't like how Jhonen portrayed God. I go to church every Sunday, and I'm surprisingly religious. I don't agree with Jhonen's religious views, and that's why I didn't let Elly meet God. Could I have changed Him to make him buffer? Yes, but that doesn't agree with MY religious views. I don't think of God as a person, I think of Him as a spiritual being that's in everything everywhere, not a man sitting up in the clouds. If you don't agree, that's fine. We can agree to disagree.

And now that we're done with Religious Comments That Don't Belong In This Story, on to the latest chapter of Destiny- A Range Of Colors.

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Silverstein nor their song Three Hours Back. *sobs* Other than that, I own stuff and don't own stuff. You should be able to tell the difference. ;)**

* * *

Devi hurries over, and I almost cry when I hug her. I think she realizes that something was up with my body, that something was wrong, but if she did, she didn't comment on it.

We talk for hours. Why am I the same age? Who are my voices? Why haven't I tried to contact them? What happened in Heaven/Hell?

That last one was confusing to answer. I don't think Devi (nor Johnny) believed me. Yeah, I met an old Indian Goddess and a Greek Kind-of-a-God-but-not-really, and they were pretty cool.

Sure. Whatever.

That night, it was late and Devi went to a hotel. Apparently, I fell asleep at his kitchen table. I just fell down, KLONK, and started to snore. I had, after all, just given birth.

I don't know where Johnny went, but I had a disturbing dream.

____

* * *

_The house was dark, but once she looked up, she could see the stars shining through the roof. There was a desperate hacking noise, and she felt inclined to follow it. Her feet were moving, and she was running, but she wasn't going anywhere. A river of blood started flowing down the staircase that rose in front of her, trailing down the steps like a wet snake, and it started to pool in the room, and soon she was up to her waist in rusty, wet blood. A boy a bit taller than her with shining green eyes and messy black hair rose up through the blood, but he wasn't wet and not a speck of blood was on him. He held out a hand, and she grabbed it. His hands were pale and caloused, and marks that looked like charcoal stained his fingers. As he turned and started to lead her to the stairs, she noticed that two large bat wings spread out behind him in a devilish manner. As they waded through the gory pool, the stairs slowly rose up to reveal a large white door with a blue glass pane. As they near it, blood starts seeping out around the handle, but he grabs it and opens the door. He looks at her with a monotone face, clover eyes seeming to stare into her soul. She turns towards the room and opens her mouth in what could be a scream, but maybe isn't. No sound comes out._

_Red flames are licking at the walls, and there's a hospital bed in the center. A man with black hair sticking to his face with sweat is in it, panting heavily. An IV is pumping into his veins, and there are people on either side of him. One is a woman she recognizes as her friend Destiny, but she's younger- about eight. Senor Diablo is standing at the head of the bed, holding a scythe over the mans neck, and upon closer inspection she notices that it's Pepito. On the left is a girl that looks like a female version of the man in the bed, with pale blue eyes. She's holding the mans hand and sobbing bloody tears, staining her black funeral dress. Two white angel wings are sprouting from her back. Sitting at the foot of the bed are two boys that look just like the boy that led her in, but they had green streaks in their hair. All of them turn to her as her scream starts to be heard, and Pepito steps forward. Just as he's about to chop of the mans head, the dream fades away, leaving her with nothing._

_She's still screaming, and her vision starts to turn red._

* * *

"ELLY!"

I wake up mid-scream and stare into the face of my father, who has shock and worry written across his face. I can only say one thing right now, and I say it to him before grabbing my coat and sprinting towards the nearest train station.

"Todd."

___

* * *

_

_Let's go!_

Here's the thing-

_Indifference grows, indifference feeds on me._

I hate Trinity Casil.

_A sickness fills the pathways where I breathe. _

I hate her so, so much that I just want to strangle her.

_Miles away from where I want to be, want to be. _

Why, you might ask? I mean, hell, I kissed her, and I hate her? I'll tell you why.

_One day, you will see nothing is this simple, this simple._

She loves me. And I love her.

_One day, you will see it takes its toll on me, toll on me._

Three days before I turned fifteen, I slit open my wrist for the first time. And as the blood dripped down my arm and stained the bathroom tile, I decided that no one, ever, could love me. Should love me. I'm a monster, and there's no way anyone could be happy with me. They'd have to be crazy to give me a second glance. I was worthless, I was stupid, and I hated myself and what I had become.

_Hey, lie awake and wait out all those days 'til I finally come home _

And then, a year and five months later, I met Trinity. We've known each other for three weeks, and we're like two teenage lovebirds, like Twilight, but the romance is more realistic. And we're both dodging around it like we're scared of it. Love is like fire, and it could burn you so quickly, so terribly, you'd be immovable, so hurt you can't bear to breathe.

_Changed and jaded, everything that I hate._

Actually, I'm the one scared of it. She's fine with it; but I don't think she understands.

_I'll be there. _

To tell the truth, I wish she hated me. I wish she would agree with her friends and decide that I'm a terrible person and she should just... leave. Leave me be, and never come back.

_Trading in my youth for broken wings as I slowly watch you walk away, so walk away. _

It's only been thirty days, and I'm in way over my head. I just want to go home and stay hidden under the covers and never come out. I'd slowly rot, and no one would remember me.

_Will you stay? Will you stay? Will you walk away? _

And that would be fine.

_Fall asleep to flashing screens and papercuts! Yeah! _

I'll admit it; I'm afraid I'll burn her. I'm afraid that, somehow, I'll hurt her so bad that she won't be able to speak. Isn't that how it usually works? You never find your fairy tale; this is the real world, and nothing works out here.

_Waking up with vacant eyes and broken hearts again! _

I don't want to see her cheeks stained with tears, and I don't want to see her hurt. She's amazing, and she doesn't deserve someone like me; that much is obvious.

_One day, you will see (one day, you will see) nothing is this simple, this simple. _

And her friends are smart, and they can sense this.

_One day, you will see (one day, you will see) it takes its toll on me, toll on me. _

She tells me that she usually listens to her friends, but this time they're wrong, and she smiles and laughs. I smile too, but inside I want to strangle her, because they're right and she's the one that's wrong. But she just can't see this.

_Hey, lie awake and wait out all those days 'til I finally come home _

And so I decided what I was going to do. I had to, or she'd get burned. It's better to hurt now than later, when we've grown into something. End it quickly, yes?

_Changed and jaded, everything that I hate. _

And that's why I was at her house that day. And that's why I told her what I did. I had to.

_I'll be there._

* * *

The snow was cold, and it sunk through our clothes and chilled us to the bone. I didn't care, though. The fact that I was having fun made me happy enough. I usually don't feel that great, but when I'm with Trinity... It feels really cheesy, but I feel like I could take the world with her at my back.

We're rolling around in the snow like we're three again, and we're laughing hysterically. I roll to the right, and she rolls toward the left, and we stare at each other for a moment. It looks like she's examining me, and suddenly she leans in and kisses me. We rolled, and I was on top of her. Her lips were warm and soft, and mine were cold and chapped. My mind is basically blank, and I'm a bit shocked that... I'm enjoying this.

We break apart, our breath steaming in front of us.

I want to tell her that that one wasn't a mistake, that it was never a mistake, but I can't. I can't because she leans forward, and kisses me again. I get that feeling that I could fly, and I never want this to end. But, of course, good things must. Maybe that was okay.

"Xavier?"

Trinity gasps and I pull away and look to the left. My dad is standing there, his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, mouth open.

"Dad?"

Trinity says something under her breath and I stand up, pulling her with me. I didn't hear what she said and I don't want to.

"What are you doing?"

I look at him. He looks at me. Trinity is standing next to me, looking at my face. I'm almost sure she can hear the beating of my heart, and I'm positive she can see the shocks of lightning running between my father and I, tension so thick you can cut through it like butter. My face feels like it's monotone, but I might be wrong. Maybe my face is as haggard, tired and sad as I feel. I've had a recent habit of showing my emotions through my mask.

"What are _you_ doing?" I shoot back, my voice flat.

"Visiting an old friend." he says, looking at Trinity's house.

"Then go."

"Xavier-"

_"GO!"_ I almost shout, and he walks into Trinity's house real fast. He slams the white door closed, and the blue glass pane set into it rattles. Trinity looks at me, shock written across her face.

"I... I have to tell you something, Trinity." I start, not looking at her. I clench my eyes shut and me teeth as well, and stand there in silence for several seconds. I can hear her breath, mixing with the choked air coming out of my mouth, rasping quietly. I wish I didn't have to do this, I wish I could just laugh it off, I wish-

I wish, I wish, I wish. Wishing never works, does it? I found that out years ago.

"We can't do this anymore." I say, voice flat and a lot less emotional than I feel. "I can't do this anymore. We can't be in this emotional battle, and we can't keep feeling like this. You can't love me, and I can't love you. This..." Breathe. "Can't happen anymore." I take a step forward, and she's still standing still. I can't bear to look back at her. If I do, I won't be able to take the steps I need to take to get home. "I only came here to tell you that. Don't follow me, and don't talk to me anymore. I'm sorry." And I start to run.

And just this once, she doesn't call after me.

* * *

I'm only going to add another chapter to this if I get seven reviews. No less. You can review whether or not you have an account. Just say that you liked it, or that you hated it... It doesn't need to be well thought out. You get more if I get more than seven... heeheehee.

~Dirge awaaaaaay! *flies off like Superman into the sunset*


	13. Twisted Pink Strands

I went to the Gencooooon~! Details at the end!

On story terms, I'm gotten complaints about this 'not making sense'. You must remember that this is the last of the _trilogy_, meaning that there are two more stories with Elly and her friends _before _this. So you probably won't get this until you read the two before this. Well, some people can... and some people can't. Iono. There is also some valuable information in InvaderZATR's stories, FATE. (this is where you go like the good little monkey you are and read it. AND review it. Fun is there.)

I hope this helped. Any complaints, it would be nice to tell them to me _kindly _in a review. I like _kind _words, not harsh... ugly... reviews.

I also want to say that has been giving Nikki and I some problems; it's not letting her post new chapters and it's not letting me change chapters, or rename them, and every time I try to resave a chapter, it tells me that there's a problem with the chapter and to change it, or some shit like that. GRRRRR. So, sorry if there's a ginormous problem in here. Blame FF. I'm so sorry, dudes.

Three reviews before I update. Bria and Nikki DO NOT count.

**Disclaimer: I own stuff. Yay! I also don't own stuff. Aw...**

DAMON AND DAMEN ROCK MY INVADER ZIM SOCKS!

* * *

My family is a crazy thing. I'll admit that, and gladly too. It's pretty crazy and you might ship me out to the DHMI when I tell you this, but my grandfather is Satan. Yeah. Weird, huh? You see, his wife (my grandmother) is a devout Catholic, and I've gone to church with her before. I don't know if she knows, but hell, I wouldn't want to be around when she does find out. Abuelo's pretty awesome, but a bit strange- besides the fact that he's the Devil. He doesn't really like my dad; he glares at him a lot when he thinks I'm not looking. Dad says it has something to do with my mom. There's also something else weird about my family- my cousins.

I have two cousins- Damon and Damen. They're twins, if you aren't able to tell from their names. Apparently Abuelo had a human wife before Abuela, a Satanist named Karmin. She had a son like Dad, who married a bit after my dad and my mom met. He couldn't 'make kids', if you know what I mean, so Dad... ah... helped. Shared his sperm, or whatever. She had Damon and Damen a bit before I was born. Seven days, actually.

They both look exactly like me, right down to how many eyelashes we have. I would know, because we counted them once when we were eight.

The one way they aren't like me is personality. Damon is really loud and obnoxious, and really, _really _annoying. Damen is more like a nerd though. He's really smart, and a bit quieter. He actually thinks about what's he's going to say before he says it (while Damon doesn't) but otherwise he's just like his brother. They like to pick on me and ruin my life.

So you can imagine my reaction when my dad told me that they would be staying with us for the next three months and going to my school.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, PEPITO!" I screamed down the stairs. I call him that when I'm really, really pissed. "You're ruining my LIFE!"

"It's just a favor, you asshole!" my dad yelled up the stairs, right as I slammed the door.

"A favor for WHO?" Not a favor for me, obviously.

"My uncle Hades." He was right in front of my door, now. I leaned against it so that he couldn't get it open, even though he tried.

"Did he get tired of taking care of them or something?" I was talking quieter now. I can't yell that loud, and there wasn't a real reason to scream. It was unneeded.

"Yes."

"Of course." We both shared a laugh, which faded quickly. "Can you leave me alone now?"

"Sure." He walked away, the sound of his combat boots fading.

For a dad, he was pretty cool.

* * *

I was supposed to meet them at the bus stop, but I faked sick, right down to the throwing up part. Dad sent a call to Uncle Hades saying to call them and say I wouldn't be meeting them.

"Next time, when you're faking up, don't throw up on my carpet." he told me, annoyed, as he hung up.

Oops.

* * *

"D'ya think there's any bugs around here?"

"What, are you thinking about putting them in the teachers coffee or something?"

"Girls locker room, but that's even better."

Damon and Damen were standing at the bus stop, picking at the sleeves of their jackets. Well, Damen was standing at the bus stop, picking at the sleeves of his red hoodie. Damon was rummaging through the bushes and going deeper and deeper in until he couldn't be seen anymore.

Both were dressed exactly the same; red zip up hoodies, skinny jeans, black converse (Damen's were scribbled on while Damon's were clean) and both were carrying green backpacks. Under their sweatshirts, Damon was wearing a black Linkin Park shirt while Damen was wearing a black Simple Plan shirt. Damon had convinced his brother to cut his hair the same cut his only cousin Xavier had, and cut his own that way too. The only things that made them stand out was bits of green streaking their hair.

There was nothing that he liked more than torturing his cousin.

"Dude, come help me!" Damon calls to his brother. "I wanna find a beetle, man. Or a rat."

"You'll find _those _in the middle of winter." Damen snorts before stomping in after him. Both were obscured from view, talking quietly. Suddenly, Damen nudges his brother for silence- someone was approaching.

"Change the fucking sign, Trinity!" a girls voice says angrily. "So he's an ass, big deal! It was kinda obvious, ya know."

"Shut up, Naomi." another says quietly. "I'll change it when I want too."

"Whoa, dude! That's a fucking _cockroach!_" Damon yells, falling backwards out of the bushes. Damen sat quietly and poked at it with a twig and peeking through the leaves, still obscured from view. He wanted to see how this played out.

"_Xavier_?" Trinity gasps. Naomi makes an angry face.

Damon was quiet for a second before grinning. He salutes and gives them a cocky grin. "Yup, that's me, Mr. Jerk of the century. I'm slowly killing my lungs and I'm gonna commit suicide by twenty one." He throws his hands up into the air and shouted at the sky, "I AM EMO!"

Both girls look at him strangely as he walks up and slings his arms over their shoulders so that he is standing between them and stooping to their height. "So, which one of you wants to go out with all me, since I'm all hot and stuff?" Naomi shoves him off, disgusted, and Trinity just looks at him, shocked.

Damen laughs quietly as he slips the cockroach into a tuberware container he kept just for these occasions.

"Don't be such a meanie!" Damon throws on a pouty face. When he did stuff like that, he looked _just _like Xavier. "If you do that, I'll make out with your friend here." He turns to Trinity with a shit eating grin on his face. "Come on, sexy."

"Man, you're an asshole." Damen steps out of the bushes, handing him the tuberware. "Cockroach?"

"Fuck, man, it's huge!" Damon snatches it away and grins at it before shoving it towards Naomi, who screeches and backs away. "Wanna take a look at it?"

While Damon chases a screaming Naomi with a two inch long cockroach, Damen turns to Trinity and smiled at her. "Sorry for my brother's pure asshole-ness. I'm Damen, and that's Damon." he motions towards his brother, who is slowly gaining on the strawberry blond.

"Are you..." she trails off, looking at the ground.

"Related to Xavier?" Damen finishes and nods. "Second cousins. We're living with him for the next three months."

"Ah." Trinity nods, and they wait for the bus talking quietly as the screams of Naomi and hysterical laughter of Damon faded into the distance.

* * *

As it turned out, Todd wasn't in any trouble at all. At least, not yet.

Elly took the time to drop in on Pepito and see her son, who had just turned two months old. She didn't really want to go home, so she rented an apartment just outside town.

Apparently, Todd owned a bookstore, where she got a job as a girl named Lee. Destiny saw her several times a day, and she got to meet her daughter Trinity. She was there when Todd published his first book, 'The Scary Neighbor Man', and got a signed copy. She was there when Destiny went to look for her friend, and when she came back and told her her findings thus far. She was the one who wished Trinity good luck when she went off to middle school, because her father was out at a meeting. She listened when Trinity told her about when she first got her period, and gave her advice. Trinity never really asked why she never aged, and Elly never brought it up.

Then one day Trinity stopped coming. It was just after she turned fifteen, and Elly guessed it was because she was busy. She didn't mind, not really; she was worrying about Todd. He had been coughing... a lot. She had seen blood once. He wouldn't listen when she told him to go and get help, and she was worried.

And then, on a Monday night, Trinity came in just as she was about to close.

"What's up, Trin?" she asked as she flipped neon sign off.

"I have trouble... boy trouble." she sighed.

"And?"

"I like a guy..." Trinity paused. "But he's a total jerk and just plays with my head. And I... I think... I'm getting feelings for a guy who looks just like him."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. And now we're up to catch with Elly... who I managed to tie to Trinity. No, she won't find out about Elly.

Not yet, at least... *smirk*

So! Gencon!

My dad and I drove three hours up to Indianapolis, and the line was LOOOOONG. I got a picture with guys playing Vocaloid, and a Pikachu while we were waiting. It was funny- this guy dressed up like James from Team Rocket comes up to him and holds this pokeball and says, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I got a picture of them together, and he has Pikachu in a headlock. It was cool! I, meanwhile, was dressed like Haruhi's Lolita dress from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I looked sooo cool! I also met one of the editors of THIS SITE! I got his autograph, too, and gave him my link. He said he'd check me out! YAY!

Oh, I got a hat with cat ears and a shirt that says "LOL FANFIC" with a bunch of different pairings on it, like Uryu and Ichigo, and Sasuke and Naruto. I ALSO got drawing of Gir as all the criminals from Batman with Gaz as Batman, and a picture of zombie Gir saying "Yay! Brains!" There was this special where if you get a color picture, you can get 5 black and white ones. SO FUCKING COOL. And only twenty bucks!

AND the full DVD set of Dr. Who (on sale for ten dollars!) and a Dr. Who t-shirt! My dad got a huge action figure for himself, since he loves it. I got the first two disks of The Melancholy, and a bunch of boys asked to take my picture with them. XD

And, apparently, Jhonen was there on Thursday! OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED HIM. But I met my second favorite cartoonist, the guy who wrote Looking for Group, his autograph AND a picture of him. I played MAGIC with a bunch of dudes, and won, but then one guy challanged me and I lost. All and all, it was really awesome and I'm going next year too.

The bad news? Yes, there is some. My friend Lyx called me and told me that no, she can't go trick-or-treating with me because she's going to see EMILY AUTUMN. Poo! I wish I could go, but my mom won't drive me there...

Sound familiar, Nikki? -_-

~Dirge, who now has a tablet and an awesome hat.

(P.S. If you go and read InvaderZATR's Fate stories, and review saying that I sent you there and then tell ME that you did via review or PM, you get a bag full of fun stuff like...

-Destiny doll

-Elly hat

-Shirt with Trinity and Xavier on it

-X-box 360

-3DS (That's the new DS that hasn't come out yet)

-A CD.

You also get your name in the next chapter. Hopefully you'll care enough to try! MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY.

Thanks!)


	14. Colors of a Broken Heart

Hum... I'm somewhat disappointed... My traffic thing says that I have 89 viewers this month, but I only have 37 reviews... Do you people just not care? Do you not _like _my story? Is that it? Do you just not want to take the time to say 'cool' or 'nice job' or 'this sucks go and die'?

I accept reviews. You can have an account to review, and you can not have an account and review. There is still a pretty button below saying 'review'. And it needs to be pushed. It NEEDS it, or Xavier will DIE. And do you want to do that to Trinity? Huh? Huh? HUUUUH?

But oh well. I hate this chapter with a burning passion, and I'm still trying to get my Document Manager to work. It doesn't like me that much.

A small fact about this chapter: This is made of bits and pieces of things drafts for it. I have ten of them, and this is the best out of all of them. And, considering it sucks, that must be pretty bad.

A small fact about me: I like long author notes. So.

Too many things happen in this chapter.

Seven reviews until I update. HA. THIS is what you get when I am annoyed. HA. HA. HA.

* * *

"You like two boys and they look the same?" I cock my head to the side and look at the teenager, who is sitting on the floor and looking dejected.

"Yeah..." Trinity sighs. "This kid named Xavier, mainly. I mean, we've kissed and we've made out in the _snow_, but... he just ran away and told me to never talk to him again last week. I don't know what's going on. And then there's Damen, his cousin. He's really sweet and nice, and... I don't know..."

"I don't really have any real experience with boys..." I muse, slipping some books onto a shelf. Inside my thoughts are whirling and I'm anything but calm. Xavier and Trinity made out? Dear God, this was starting to sound like some crack story some weird teenagers were writing. "Maybe you should just ask out the less jerky of the two, hm? Or maybe you should ask your dad."

"As if." Trinity snorts. I'm about to ask why she doesn't want to when Todd Casil comes in through the back.

"Trinity!" he says angrily. "I've been looking all over town for you! It's one o'clock at night, where have you _been_?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Casil." I cut in before Trinity can say anything. "She came over a while ago and I was helping her with her homework, but after she finished we just started talking. I should have been paying attention to the clock, sir, and I'm sincerely sorry."

Todd glares at me before sighing. "Whatever. I'm tired. Trinity, let's go."

Trinity grabs her coat and before the door shuts, she winks at me. I wink back and continue to put books onto the shelves.

My, how things have changed around here.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm slowly crossing days off of my calender to when Damon and Damen leave, because they're both grating on my nerves. They've been sitting with Trinity and her friends, and although I know it's for the best, it hurts to see her talking with them and having fun with two boys who look just like me. Sometimes they come and sit with me just to bug me, but lately it's only been Damen. He says it has something to do with Trinity making him uncomfortable and flirting with him or something. Huh. Oh well. _

_She needs somebody, that's for sure, and it would probably be better if it wasn't me._

_~Xavier_

* * *

"STOP TOUCHING MY Y-BOX!"

"It doesn't have your name on it! I can do whatever I want!"

"It _does _have my name on it, and no, you can't!"

I was tired of listening to Xavier and Damon argue, so I decided to take a breather and go for a walk. Xavier's room smells like smoke anyway, since he loves to kill his lungs. I think he's trying to stop, though.

I don't know how I ended up at the park, but I don't know my way around that well so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"Damen!"

I turn around and stare as Trinity runs up to me, her breath coming in fogs and her black scarf trailing behind her.

"Hi, Trinity." I say politely. Damon says he has this huge crush on her, and I can see why. She's not pretty and not ugly, but she's cute, I'll give her that. But I know Damon just wants to get into her pants, because he's a huge manwhore that way. I told him he'd have better luck with Naomi, because she hates him too.

"Damen, I wanted to ask you..." She looks down, and sighs.

_Oh crap_. I think as she begins to blush, and I close my eyes tightly. _This can't be good..._

I open my eyes to see Trinity staring at me, brown eyes half closed. "Will you... go out with me?"

"Trinity..." I wince, because this is painful for me. I don't want to turn her down, but I don't want to say _yes _either. That would be bad. "I-I-I can't... I can't go out with you, I'm so sorry."

She doesn't look that sad, but she does look... mad. Really mad. After all, this is her second rejection in a month, what with Xavier and all. "Why not?" she demands. "Do you already have a girlfriend or something? What the hell?"

"Trinity..." I look her dead in the eye. "I'm gay."

Trinity blinks once, twice, and then a third time. "Oh." she says simply. "Oh."

I smile, and she seems to force one back. "I have to go, Trinity, I'm sorry." I turn around and walk away, and I'm just about to leave when I hear her yell and hit something.

"Sorry." I say again.

* * *

This is a page break, and I'm switching view points. :3

* * *

I got expelled.

I got fucking _expelled_.

The principal found out about my smoking and my more recent drug habit, and combine that with my grades... It's no wonder that I got expelled. My dad was there, and the way he glared at me made me want to die right then and there. He hasn't spoken a word to me, and his face is red and... really scary looking. It's lunch time and he's dragging me out by the wrist and mumbling to himself, and we pass Trinity and her friends sitting on the front steps. They stare at me, and my dad snaps his fingers twice. Damen and Damon quickly stand up and follow us, and none of us looked back.

Once again, I know who's wrist is going to get destroyed.

* * *

That night, I'm sitting in the shower wearing nothing but boxer shorts, the water is streaming down on me, making my hair stick to my head and mixing with my tears. My blood is streaming from the deep cut in my wrist and turning a pretty pink color as it whirls down the drain, and the razor I used is dangling loosely from my other hand. Downstairs, I can barely hear people talking, and someone's coming up the stairs. They walk up and down the hallway as if they're looking for something, and then stop outside of my bedroom door. They open it and close it once they see that I'm not there, and then walk down the hallway again. Slowly, the door to the bathroom opens, and I just barely raise my head.

"Oh, Xavier..." Trinity whispers, and walks over to me. I look back at my bare feet with hollow eyes, wondering if I'm really as tired as I look. Trinity slips into the bathtub beside me, not bothering to turn the water off, and hugs me. I bury my face into her shoulder and begin to cry.

"If it makes you feel better," she says softly, "We can start talking again."

"You can tell me how vile I already know that I am." I rasp back, my tears escalating into sobs.

And so here we are, two lost teenagers in a amazingly insane world, trying and failing to comfort each other. I wonder how things got this bad, and then I realize that I don't care.

Trinity's still whispering comforting words, but I'm not even here anymore. It's not like I've had some rabid, out of the blue revelation. It's more like everything that hasn't added up, or maybe has added up but I've refused to accept is crashing down on me. I'm drowning in a tidal wave. Maybe I shouldn't have been so dismissive of my emotions before. Maybe they really do hold some power.

'Cause right now I'm kind of forgetting to breathe.

What's that they say about denial?

Once you can't cling to it anymore, reality's a bitch.

* * *

FUCKING READ INVADERZATR'S STORY AND REVIEW! I AM SERIOUS YOU GUYS!

Anyway. I'm just torturing Xavier now, but it's because I love him. X3

I was rereading the first Destiny today... and I was wondering...

Was I really _that _bad of a writer? Jesus Christ...

I was reading my new Inuyasha manga yesterday and I started to cry. No, not cry. I started to BAWL. Because Kikyo died, and then Rin... and the look on Sesshomaru's face-! FWAAAAG! *sobs*

Oh, and I also have a new job- Official Killer of Commas. I use them too much... *sweatdrop*

Also...

Fred is going to be a movie.

That's right.

A movie.

God help us all.


	15. Gray Buses and Purple Poison

Does anyone else agree that Furbies are scarier than Senor Diablo?

* * *

"Fag."

"Manwhore."

My brother Damon and I were standing by the busstop, neither of us looking at each other. We stared straight ahead, insulting each other in complete monotones. A passerby would think that we were mad at each other, but we were just bored.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Zit face."

"Pickle nose."

"Guitar neck."

"Yarn mouth."

"Needle dick."

"Highlighter breath."

The insults started to stop making sense, but we didn't stop. We had just missed the school bus so we were waiting for the public bus, insulting each other with random words and comments.

To an outside observer, it might seem that my brother and I didn't like each other at all. Trinity had punched him the other day because he called me a name (I forget what) and he had ignored her ever since.

"Good," she had snorted when he gave her the cold shoulder, "At least he isn't trying to touch my boobs anymore."

She had been walking to school recently, anyway. Damon doesn't really have the patience to do that, and it's kind of an unwritten rule that I go everywhere he goes. Not that I mind, anyway; he's my best friend. Even though he doesn't read that much, he says his favorite poem reminds him of me in a way. The poem is 'Kin' by Carl Sandburg, and I like it a bunch myself.

We aren't like other brothers. Let me explain why.

Anyone who tells you that it's fun having a sibling is a liar. A big, fat, stupid liar. Having a sibling is anything _but _fun, especially since they always seem to be the polar opposite of you. Everyone I've talked to who doesn't have a sibling always says, "Ohmigoooosh, you are soooo lucky that you have a sibling! I want one soooo bad." And I look them right in the eye and say, "No. You really don't."

But there's just something to be said about siblings. We can make fun of each other and talk behind each others backs, but as soon as someone else does it, they are going _down_. Painfully. But we also have our fights; he hides my books, I once sat on his spider (accidentally), he fed my food to the dog before I got to the table, and I flushed his notes just last week (not accidentally). When we were little, we would always yell and scream at each other, and truth be told, we hated each others guts. Our mother would always sit us down after a big fight and make me say ten nice things about him and vice versa. If we said something bad, we'd have to do ten more and we couldn't repeat. We could always do it easily, and we would be best friends again... for about three minutes.

Then, when we turned ten, we both got a common enemy. That bound us closer than rope and chains could. Her name was Leona Catho, and she was twenty four years old.

Leona was a fake blond with California tan skin and dark blue eyes, and she was always so unlucky that her mousy brown roots always showed, no matter what she did. She painted her nails teal and sharpened them so that they were an inch long and perfectly curved and always made that annoying clicky sound whenever she tapped on something, which was a habit of hers. She wore low cut shirts and skirts that showed too much thigh, and amazingly Damon didn't get off on that. He told me it was because she wore too much makeup, but we both knew the real reason.

Leona killed our mother.

Leona worked with her in a lawyers office and had a desk right next to hers. She seemed nice, but minute she walked through our door to pick Mom up (carpool), we knew she was trouble. I don't think Mom could tell, but Leona flirted with Dad no matter where we were or who we were with. I remember one day Xavier came to visit us and Leona was there, and he told us in that soft voice of his that she looked like a hooker and we had to get her away from Dad as soon as possible. As if we hadn't tried. Amazingly, Dad didn't notice and he was smitten with her. He wasn't that strong of a half demon, apparently.

And then Mom just died. Just like that. We woke up one day and she just wasn't breathing. Leona convinced our dad not to get an autopsy, and when she was babysitting us, she lit up a cigarette and said with a sneer, "You brats can just start calling me Mommy now."

It was only one year later when Leona and Dad got married. The bitch even had the wedding day placed on the one year anniversary of our mothers death. She had, somehow, convinced him that she was the one. With her fake boobs, plastic nose and size zero waist, Damon and I hated her even more with every slutty outfit she came down the stairs in.

The first month of her evil rule sent us off to boarding school in Wyoming, where I found out my sexual orrientation. Damon stuck through it with me, and I was grateful for that. We didn't really have anybody but each other after that.

Four years passed, and we came back because we were too old to stay at the school. Dad greeted us with a new little sister that we hadn't even heard about, and Leona told us that we were going to our Uncle Hades house because she was 'afraid we'd bug the baby'. The slobbering shit bag was named Millie, and it looked like a carbon copy of Leona, right down to the hideous mouse hair. Uncle Hades pitied us and sent us up to Earth where we'd be living with Xavier and Pepito until further arrangments could be made, and that's where we are now. A lot of things have been happening, most for the worst, but I can't say we aren't happy.

"This sucks. Let's walk." Damon said, snapping through my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sure dude." I said, grabbing my backpack off the ground. Damon slipped his earbuds in and we both looked both ways before stepping into the road. I drifted off, and we weren't paying attention anymore.

Neither of us saw the huge semi speeding right towards us.

* * *

So. Proud. Of. This. Chapter.

OHMYEFFINGGOD DID I JUST RUIN TWO MORE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS? THAT'S WHAT, THE FIFTH TIME IN THIS STORY? Jeez, what's wrong with me?

Any language directed to gays is not meant to gays in particular. It's my characters speaking, and they are completelly different people.

Lol, I should probably make some looong overdue notes here... sorry...

1.) No, none of my characters are based off me or anyone I know. Any resemblance is completally coincidentale (that's spelled wrong...) and I didn't even notice that Damen and Damon were like two of my friends until they pointed it out. Sorry, dudes.

2.) THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I should be saying that every chapter, but I forget... ^^'

3.) I try hard not to bash God. I don't like how Jhonen portrayed him, and I already said this, didn't I? Sorry.

4.) As far as I know, this is a trilogy. I won't be adding any more to this particular story line although someday I'd like to make a story for Damen and Damon. I think Nikki'll be making a third one, but I don't know. Ask her about that.

5.) I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ELLY. She's fitting in soon. And yes, Todd's sickness will be brought back in sooner or later. Probably sooner. Like... next chapter? Yeah. I think I'll let everything fall about in the next three chapters.

6.) I'm planning on having about 5-10 more chapters. And an epilogue. More about that will be added soon.

7.) Nikki- let's talk about a basic plotline, like when Todd'll... erm... you know. And so on.

8.) Damen's favorite band is Bowling for Soup. That'll be important soon. Maybe.

Oh, and the poem Kin is below. Adios for a week!

_Brother, I am fire_

_Surging under ocean floor._

_I shall never meet you, brother-_

_Not for years, anyhow;_

_Maybe thousands of years, brother._

_Then I will warm you,_

_Hold you close, wrap you in circles,_

_Use you and change you-_

_Maybe thousands of years, brother._

~'Kin' by Carl Sandburg.

AND I GOT A PHONE! TEXT ME! My number is *transmission ends*


	16. Together Forever and Forever are We

Um, some things in this might seem unrealistic, so... just be aware, k? Please don't lecture me about it like my mom did... *sigh*

OMGTHELASTCHAPTERHOLYCRAP!

Yay!

So I'd like to do something here I've meant to do for a long time... THANK YOU, MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! You all have certainly kept this story going! I'm so glad I didn't let this go... Phew. Although there are only six of you (besides Nikki and Bria) you guys (and them) gave me 43 reviews! *huggle* Thanks to AquaMarenia, Raven Samantha Byron, NnyX3, Arcy911913, Illisandria Carthain and HumanTestSubject-11. Specialty thanks to bloddy-raptor, who's stuck with Nikki and I all this time and given me lots of input! Here's where I thank my amazing beta Bria, who's still beta'd my chapters even though I've yet to fix them due to the problem with my FF account. I'd like to thank all you people who's reviews I've deleted and for being so nice about it... and since you like this story enough to make fanpairings with it. Even though they're all delightfully disturbing, it's sweet that you care! To my dear friend Aqua, who's stuck with this story even though she has no idea what JtHM or Squee! is- it takes real dedication to do that, especially since this is so confuzzling... And my old beta Johnny, who stopped because he was so busy in college and letting someone take his place. Once again Bria, here's to you! Outside thanks to Nate, Ryan, Anna, Julianne, Aqua, Lindsay, Salamander, Emma and Zoe for listening to my ideas/ramblings/crap. Special thankies to Nate especially for sticking with me for seven years and counting! :D And, last but never least, the awesome-friggin-TASTIC InvaderZATR! It's all her fault I continued this! She's been so nice, writing this with me and letting me make all the horrific twists and turns, and for letting me basically ruin her characters life! When I started the Destiny series, I had no idea it'd become the fourth most-read story in the Jhonen Vasquez archive, right behind Kailean and Desdemona (and the other people whose names I can never remember)! Never ever thought that'd happen! ^^ In finishing, THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! Everyone is so awesome! *huge bow*

Trinity: Okay, okay, we get it. Now will you please get off your damn soapbox?

Eh? *glances down at rapidly breaking box* Crap! I knew I should have gotten the concrete one! Well, enjoy the LAST CHAPTER in the Destiny trilogy.

Note: Anything that's not explained will hopefully be explained in Nikki's version. That's right, Nikkeh. I'm challenging yoooou.

* * *

The day of Todd Casil's funeral, it was snowing.

Trinity stood out in the dark colored funeral line in her patched and faded red coat, but she didn't care. This was the last thing her father had bought her.

Vasquez Cemetery was a place she was familiar with. Her father had taken her here years ago, when her grandmother had overdosed. She remembered being amazed with how the whole place looked like a charcoal drawing, with leafless trees, grayish grass and dead... well... everything.

Now the sense of wonder was gone, and all that was left was the feeling on indifference. She knew she should have been crying, like the blue haired lady next to her, but she wasn't. It hadn't sunken in yet that it was over. She would never talk to her father again. They would never gag together over the tacos at Taco Smell, hear the stories of his childhood, laugh and eat ice cream with him, or even fight with him.

She never thought she'd miss the fighting.

Five days ago, her father had been sick. She was on her womanly cycle, and tried to talk him into taking her to Xavier's house to check on him, since they hadn't talked in so long. He had said no, maybe later, and started to cough. She had gotten mad, and yelled, and slammed the door.

"_I hate you, Daddy! I hope you just DIE!"_

Twenty minutes later, he was hacking blood all over the sheets as a lady with blue hair burst in through the door.

It felt like the whole world was at the cemetery that day, and at the same time, there was no one. A few people he worked with, her principal Mr. Spines, and a few people she didn't recognize. There was Lee, of course, comforting the lady with the blue hair. Behind her was an older girl with a black lolita dress and pigtails, and a man in snazzy tuxedo. Right by the grave was a tall, gaunt man with black hair and a woman with green hair. The lady with the blue hair called herself Destiny, and said she was Trinity's mother. Trinity, though, refused to believe that.

When they started to shovel the dirt onto the coffin, Trinity couldn't stand it anymore. She turned away, tears in her eyes, and started to walk. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Trinity." It was Destiny.

Trinity turned around and looked into the coffee eyes of the woman who called herself her mother. Tears were still streaming down the woman's face, and her smile was bittersweet. "You've grown up into a beautiful young woman. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to watch you grow up, I was... busy."

Trinity blinked.

"I... I'm sorry about your loss. Our loss. I just wanted to say that, if you need a place to stay, you can always stay with me... I am your legal guardian now, as your mother."

Trinity jerked her arm away and said in a voice colder than ice, "You're not my mother. I only had one family member, and he's de-!" She sobbed once, then turned and ran away. She ignored the voices calling after her.

Xavier was at the graveyard doing gravestone rubbings that day. He had only recently been released from the mental institution for attempted suicide. It was easier than he had thought to make them let him go early, and without a guardian. Pepito had been strangely quiet recently, and no one had visited him in the past week.

_Whatever, _he thought, _There was only one person I wanted to visit me anyway._

His heart ached.

"Trinity!" he heard someone call out in the distance, and he looked up. A few seconds later, Trinity ran down the hill with her hands covering her face.

"Tri-" She peeked through her fingers, gasped and ran straight into his arms, knocking him to the ground. His papers and charcoal flew everywhere, and the breath was knocked out of him.

"Xavier, Xavier, Xavier!" she sobbed, burying her face into his black trenchcoat.

"Trinity..." He stroked her hair awkwardly. "What's... wrong?"

"He's dead!" she cried harder. Her tears were started to go through his coat and shirt and wet his skin. "My dad is dead! He's dead he's dead he's dead!"

Xavier sat there in shock before wrapping his arms around the trembling girl. _So that's why Dad never... That bastard. _He grit his teeth.

"The last thing I said to him..." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "was that I hated him. I told him to die." She raised her face to face him. Her bangs were sticking to her face, her cheeks were wet and streaked with the little mascara and eyeliner she had managed to put on, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running. "And you know what? He did."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Xavier held her closer and shut his eyes. She was still trembling, and he rocked her back and forth. "It's okay... It's okay..."

The crunching of leaves alerted him of other people. He looked up to see a woman who looked a lot like Trinity approaching, followed by a girl his age, a gaunt man and his father. He glared at them.

"Xavier?" Pepito's eyes widened. "When were you released?"

"Does it even matter?" Xavier spat. "You didn't tell me that... that her dad... Dammit, Pepito!"

"You were sick, Xavier!" Pepito protested. "I was worried!"

"Just because I tried to commit suicide doesn't mean I don't still care about my friends!" he yelled. "Fuck you, Pepito! Fuck you!"

He stood up, dragging Trinity with him. His arms were still wrapped around her, and she was still crying. "Fuck you." he hissed, before picking her up and running in the other direction.

They didn't follow.

* * *

"This sure is getting interesting..." Mayhem mused with a grin on her face from where she and Misery were in a tree. "Killing that man off may have been the best thing I ever did."

"You overstepped your boundries, that's what you did." Misery growled. "We weren't supposed to interfere in any other way. All we had to do was get Elly over here and take over the children. You've made that basically impossible."

"Nag, nag, nag." Mayhem rolled her eyes. "I like this body anyway. Besides, we can still get 'em. Isn't it true that the weaker they are, the harder they fall? The girl is about to crack."

"These bodies are getting old," Misery shook his head. "We didn't prep them before we took them over."

"We had to hurry. It's not my fault the mother of the children walked in on the ritual."

"Yes it is, you're the one who went in too quickly. It's your fault the girl woke up and screamed."

"Bite me." Misery stuck her tongue out.

"We've been called out anyway." Misery leaned back. "These bodies are too weak to hold us, and the Boss doesn't want to take any chances."

"Fine." Mayhem hopped down. "Do we still get to take them over?"

"Probably gonna wait another generation." Misery grinned. "Or two."

* * *

Xavier put his helmet on Trinity's head and placed her on the back of his motorcycle. She was silent, and when he sat down on the front she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her head into his back. He revved the motorcycle up and let it hum a bit under them before taking off. The shouts behind him signaled that they had finally followed them, and were a bit less than happy about him 'kidnapping' her.

He didn't care, though. She obviously didn't want to be around them, so he didn't either.

* * *

"Well, this basically screws up all my plans." Senor Diablo sighed, peering into the all-seeing eye.

"You have to do _something, _Father!" Pepito said, spreading his arms in front of him. Elly and Destiny were behind him, arguing about something. He turned a deaf ear towards them.

"I can do... something..." the Devil scratched his long, bony chin. "You wouldn't be happy with it, though."

"What?" Pepito said, arching an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"I think it's time I pay my dear old grandson a visit." he winked, then vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Motherfuck." Pepito sighed. Elly and Destiny were still arguing.

* * *

"I've never been in this town." Xavier said, helping Trinity of the bike. They were in the parking lot of a Waffle House in a small town half an hour away from Vasquezville.

"Have you... ever been to a Waffle House?" Trinity asked, wiping her nose. "It's kind of like Pancake Smell. My dad and I went there when we went on vacation in Chicago."

"No, I've never been to a Waffle House." Xavier was chaining his bike up. "Is it good?"

"It's decent." She sighed. "There are interesting people at one at three in the morning."

"Why were you here at three in the-" Xavier stood up. "Whatever. I'll treat you."

Once they were seated inside, Trinity buried her head in the scarf Xavier had let her borrow. It was dark, dark red, a bit darker than the color of dried blood.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly.

"Why would I be?" she snapped.

They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Xavier said, looking down at the greasy table. "I... I should have thought about how it would affect... you... and other people."

"Why did you want to commit suicide anyway?" Trinity asked, peeking out from behind the folds of the scarf.

"I was just tired." He hid his face behind the menu. "Just tired. Of everything, you know? My dad, even though he's pretty cool, doesn't really know how to be a parent. He's always off taking pictures of nature and crap. I basically raised myself, you know. And... I'm tired of not knowing who my mother is." He looked out the window with a distant look in his eyes. "I kind of remember her. I remember she had black hair and green eyes, like me, and she was tall. Really tall. And... warm."

Trinity nodded.

"I always imagine her as this nice, kind woman who would do anything for anybody. Someone who would drop everything and come running if I so much as scraped my knee. I want her to be someone like that. I think I might _need _her to be like that. But I know that's probably not who she is. Someone who just up and left us, just left me on the doorstep, can't be that caring. I've seen pictures of her."

He pulled out his wallet and fingered through it a bit before pulling out an old, slightly torn and very wrinkled photograph. He handed it to Trinity.

"I was rummaging through some old trunks of my dads when I found this tucked into a copy of Darkest Powers. He doesn't know I have it... for some reason, he always hides anything even closely related to my mother. It's like he doesn't even want me to know who she is."

Trinity's eyes widened. The picture was of four people. There was a younger version of Todd and Pepito, and inbetween them were two teenaged girls. One had a slight baby face, with round cheeks and slightly slanted eyes. Her hair was straight and black, with red streaks in it. Next to her was a girl an inch or so taller than her, with slightly wavy black hair and bright green eyes. Her nose was long and thin, as was her face, her eyebrows pulled down in a permanent scowl. She was a bit too thin, and dressed in all black.

It was Lee.

"I know her." She pointed to Lee with one chipped blue fingernail. Xavier leaned forward.

"My mom?" he asked, shocked. "How- what- huh?"

"She works in my dads bookstore..." she said dazed. "She looks exactly like that, but her hair is longer, tangled and goes over her left eye like this." She pulled part of her hair over her eye. "She's still... sixteen..."

"So somehow my mom is still a kid? Younger than me?" He shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Weirder things have happened in Vasqeuzville!" Trinity protested. "Remember how, a couple years back, there was this huge battle between a huge Santa thing and a robot who looked exactly like Professor Membrane, and then this green guy turned it into a doll, and then the Easter Mongoose showed up? Or the time a huge water balloon fell from the sky and destroyed the city? Or all those unexplained killings about twenty years ago? People still talk about those!"

"That's true." Xavier pondered. "Maybe she's just one of those blessed people. You know, who always look young?"

"Right, I guess." Trinity nodded, still a bit unconvinced. They were both a bit silent, and Xavier waved away the lady who asked them for their order.

"Hey," Xavier tried to break the awkward silence by changing the subject. "That woman looks kinda like you."

"What." Trinity looked at the photograph like it would combust if she glared at it long enough.

"See," Xavier was oblivious, "You have the same face. You have your dads hair, eyes and mouth, but she has your nose, face shape and eye color. You also have the same body type."

"She's not my mom." Trinity said hotly.

"She might be-"

"She might have been the person who gave birth to me, who helped _make_ me, but moms raise you, stay by your side, and care for you." She pushed the photograph back. "This woman is _not_ me mom."

Xavier sat there silently before putting the photograph back in his wallet. "Then I guess neither of us have moms, then." His mouth pulled into a sad smile.

"Are you ready to order now?" The woman was back with a vengeance. She obviously wasn't going to go away.

"Trinity, you order for me. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Xavier stood up and walked into what was sure to be at trashy bathroom.

It was, in fact. He sighed and didn't even look at his surroundings. Once he was done, he went to the sink to wash his hands.

"_Hola, _Xavier."

Xavier yelped and whirled around. The Devil himself stood there, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh... _Hola, Abuelo._" Xavier bowed a bit. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine." Senor Diablo waved his hand like was shooing a fly. "That sure is a pretty girl you have out there."

Xavier tensed. "What do you want, Abuelo?"

"Your father sent me after you. He's worried, you know."

"He can just fuck off." Xavier snapped before turned towards the sink and letting the water run, setting his hands under it. "I don't care."

"I have a way to solve all this."

Xavier turned back towards his grandfather.

"It will hurt, of course. Heartwise, emotionally, however you want to say it."

"What are you planning on doing?" Xavier asked warily.

"Trinity is in pain." He grinned. "Very much so. Her father was all she ever had. She's planning on killing herself, you know."

"What?" Xavier ran towards the bathroom door. "I can't let that happen! I won't lose her, I can't-"

The door wouldn't open, and he yelled.

"How rude, trying to run out on our conversation." Senor Diablo huffed. "Don't worry, time is frozen out there. Ever since I appeared, she and everyone else in this filthy place is frozen in time. We're in a loophole."

"...How can I stop her from..."

"Erase her memory." Senor Diablo grinned. "She has to let you, though."

"Will she?"

"Hopefully. Otherwise, you're 'fucked', as you teenagers put it." He was still grinning. "It comes with side affects, of course. No one who has had any contact with your life or Trinity's will remember her. Of course, if you want to go with he, you can. It seems as though you are 'soul mates' as humans call it. I will have to go through great lengths to release all memories and get rid of any records, photographs, etcetera, but she is a huge clog in the Wheel of Fate, and that's not that good."

"Wheel of... Fate?" Xavier was confused, now.

"I don't feel like explaining everything, but basically, the Wheel of Fate is in control of everything that happens in peoples lives." He spread out his hands. "With you two, it ruins the whole Waste thing, and... It's too much for you to handle, really. So I won't explain it. Anyway, You won't remember anything, nor will she, nor will anyone else."

"I'm..." Xavier paused. "I'm not sure if I want that."

"Then let her die." Senor Diablo shrugged. "It's quite the same, really. As long as she is gone, everything runs smoothly... This is just the less painful way."

"Fine." He sighed. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

"I don't think I like Waffle House." Xavier said his meal was hidden behind the bushes. He was still breathing hard.

"You must have a weak stomach." Trinity grinned weakly. "You puked it all up. That's dumb."

"Sh-Shut up." Xavier forced out before puking again. "Go ahead and get on the bike, okay?"

After he was done and his mouth was washed out with Gatorade he found in his backpack, he got on the bike and started it.

"Where are we going?" Trinity yelled through the sound of the engine and her helmet. Xavier was silent for a moment, before yelling back, "You'll see."

The cliff he stopped at was overlooking a large forest. The sun was setting behind it, setting everything with slightly pink tones. Trinity pulled of her helmet, shook out her hair and gasped. "It's so pretty! Wow, Xavier!"

Xavier was silent as he pulled out the kickstand and slung the helmet over the handle bars.

"Trinity... I have an offer for you."

Trinity turned around, a blank look on her face. "Huh?"

"A... an... um... an Angel... visited me and told me you wanted to kill yourself." He looked down.

Trinity looked down as well, then nodded. "He was... everything..."

She broke down in tears again, and Xavier pulled her to his chest.

"Trinity..." He stroked her hair. "I love you."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I love you, Trinity. I don't want you to feel the hurt, sadness and abandon that I've felt for seventeen years." He buried his head in her hair. "I don't want you to feel sad, lost, angry, anything. I just want you _happy. _I'm an idiot for cutting myself, for trying to leave you. Please don't ever, ever leave me."

"I don't know if..." Trinity stopped. Her hair was getting wet. Was Xavier... _crying?_

"I have a preposition for you." Xavier pulled away and held her at arms length, hands on her shoulders. His cheeks were wet. "I can make you forget... All the pain inside. You'll remember growing up, you'll remember your parents dying at a young age, but you won't feel sad. You'll remember me, but... nothing else, really. Everyone who's ever come in contact with you, your life, will forget you. Ever meeting you." Best to be blunt so that she knew what she was getting into. "Your dad... He'll be back too. But he won't remember you. You might see each other sometime, but there will be nothing but a sense of dejavu. All you have to do... is die."

Trinity's eyes widened. "What? I have to die?"

Xavier turned his face towards the sunset. "You jump. You die, you wake up right here. Abue- I mean, the Angel will do everything from there. You wake up here, you remember whatever life he makes for you. Do you... want to?"

"Xavier..." She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

She stood on her tipitoes to press her lips against his, and he kissed back. His lips weren't soft like they were before, they were dry and chapped, and his breath still smelled like smoke, but it was kiss she had always dreamed of.

He walked her towards the cliff. "So all I have to do is jump?" she asked.

"That's it."

She took in a deep breath. He was still holding her hand. "I'm coming with you, you know." he said

"You'll.. forget too?" He was going to give up his dad, his cousins, everything? For her? Suddenly., she felt like a jerk.

"I will." He grinned. "But as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. We'll remember each other... I told you, I'll do anything for you."

He leaned forward and kissed her again. Suddenly, everything, all their worries, were gone. In the split second their lips connected, everything felt right. Trinity's dad was gone, the two women who ran away from their families were gone, and all they had was each other. They pulled away, looked out over the sunrise...

And jumped.

* * *

**-END-**

This is the last story I will ever be posting on . However, I will be writing a story starring Damen and Damon and Damen's new boyfriend, Kenneth, on my deviantart account. Check me out!

art- in- a- box . deviant art . com

Put the spaces together!

**-EDIT-**

_Oh, I just realized I didn't tell you all what happened to the Twins. A boy called Kenneth pushed them both out of the way, and Damen fell head over heels for him. Now they're in love. Yay! Gayness!_

_Thank you all so much, I love you all!_

_Dirge OUT... forever! _TT_  
_


	17. SUPER IMPORTANT UPDATE READ NOW

Hey you guys, it's me, Dirge! :3

Okay, so no, I'm not technically 'updating' this, we- as in Nikki and I- have some awesome news to share with you guyz.

See, because of this story, we've been given the amazing opportunity to publish this as a book. A book! Us! We're both really excited.

It's a work in progress, but the book will, hopefully, be out by late 2012 (if the world hasn't ended by then) or early 2013. It's basically this, but we're putting in a whole bunch of new twists, new characters, etc etc etc. So it'll be worth the read! We'll also be closing up some loose ends, because we realize we dropped a whole bunch of potential story leads and important characters.

When our book, which will be titled Fate, comes out, I'll update with a link.

Thank you all for the support that gave us this epic opportunity! We love you guys so much!

* * *

On another note, be sure to check out the continuation of this story, the final in all the stories, which is posted on Nikki's account- InvaderZATR. Check it out yo!

I've also moved to a different account- Paradox Box. Please go look at my stuffs!

Thank you all once again, we love you~

~Nikki and Dirge


End file.
